LUCKY SAW
by xnobody13
Summary: Lucky Star characters in Saw.
1. The beginning

LUCKY SAW

BY: XNOBODY13

PRODUCED BY: XNOBODY13

COPYRIGHT: I DO NOT OWN THE LUCKY STAR CHARACTER RIGHTS OR THE FRANCHISE, WHICH INCLUDES ANIME TO THE VOLUMES. LUCKY STAR IS COPYRIGHTED TO KADOKAWA SHOTEN AND BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT. SAW IS COPYRIGHTED BY LIONSGATE. ANY USE OF THIS FANFIC ON OTHER SITES MUST BE GRANTED PERMISSION FOR USAGE. ILLEGAL MOVING OF THIS FANFIC WILL RESULT IN PUNISHMENT BY INTERMANA.

NOTE: VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICE.

-----------------

01. HORROR HAS A NAME

Sojiro awoke, dazed and confused. A throbbing pain was in his forehead. He opened his eyes, ever so slightly, to see where he was. "_Gotta wake Konata up for school," _he thought to himself. But as he tried to move, pain came to his arms. He looked down. His hands were bleeding from knives on the chair he was sitting on. He yelped in pain, causing him to lunge back and making the knives cut deeper into his hands. Sojiro didn't know what was happening. He was a moment ago sleeping in his bed, and now he was in a chair with his hands bleeding. He looked around the room. The place looked like an abandoned factory, with cameras around him, all staring at him." LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, trying to get attention.

A strange buzzing noise filled the room, causing Sojiro to grimace, and moved his hands by mistake. A computer monitor lowered down to his eye-level. At first, the picture was blurry, but then the pictured showed a young woman with blonde hair, smiling evily.

"Hello, Mr. Izumi," She said. Sojiro looked at the woman in the monitor. He knew who she was. "LISTEN, YOU BITCH, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled at her. He never really swore in his life, but the pain and anger made him scream it out. The girl laughed. "Oh, Mr. Izumi, such a naïve man. Anyways, I want to play a game," She said. Mr. Izumi's eyes went bloodshot when he heard about the game. What type of game was she talking about? "Now listen, Mr. Izumi, I know your taste in women. You always eye young girls, you dirty man. You even married one. What type of pig are you?" she said, eyeing him. Sojiro got an angry expression on his face. She continued. "So I made this fun device. You are tied to a chair, with a chain wrapped around your waist and knives on your hands. After this chat, a box with a door made of knives will drop around your head. If you push it open, you'll be able to get off the chair. If you don't, well… look at the sides of the chair," She explained. Sojiro looked at each side. Two chains hanged on the chair from each side, connected by two machines. "WHAT IS THIS?" Sojiro yelled. The woman laughed. "Listen, if you don't open the knife door in a minute, the machines will turn on, and pull the chair towards them. This will cause you to split in half. Now I don't want to hold you any longer, Mr. Izumi. Let the games begin," She said. The monitor now displayed a timer, and the box with the knife doors fell onto his head. Sojiro was angry, but he knew what to do. He pushed his head into the knives, cutting him badly. He yelled in pain but continued. That's when a thought came into his mind. If he got out of here, his face will be disfigured, and he'll be traumatized for life. Right as he was about to open the door, he stopped and decided to scream for help. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" he yelled. As he did, the timer ended, and the machines turned on. The chains started pulling the chair's sides apart. Sojiro Looked at his body as it was ripped in half. Yet, the pain was gone. And as his organs fell out, he thought of his wife, who he'll see one more time.

---------------------------------------------

02: THE LUCKY KILLER

Yui drove her car fast down the lane. She got a call about a death in a warehouse. She questioned the call since she was more of a traffic officer than an investigator. Still, she drove to the warehouse.

When she got there, Policemen were in a circle surrounding a body. Yui quickly ran up to one of the officers. "Howdy, officers! I'm ready to see this so called "dead" body!" she said, sounding like it was a joke. The officer turned towards her and allowed her to see. Yui gasped at the sight in front of her. Sojiro was on the ground, ripped in half. Blood and organs were everywhere, and a shocked expression was plastered over his face.

Yui looked at the body, tears coming to her eyes. A police officer walked over to her. "We do believe you knew this man, are we correct?" the officer asked. Yui just turned her head slighty towards him and nodded. The officer continued. "During a look-a-round through this place, we found a monitor with a saved video on it. If it's okay, would you want to see to see the video?" the officer asked. Yui again nodded without speaking. The officer ushered another to get the tape. The other officer brought in a TV with the video in a VCR.

"Listen Yui, this tape was played live during the victim's torture. Many of her sentences were replies to what the victim was saying," the officer said. The video was turned on.

While it played, Yui started to sob. Sojiro, her cousin, was killed in the most gruesome manner she could think of. Worst of all, she knew the killer. It was Konata's teacher, Nanako Kuroi. She couldn't believe why she would do this.

But as she thought this, the next victims were beginning their torture.

------------------------------------

03: THE AWAKENING

Konata awoke in a daze. Her head throbbed and her stomach was sore. Her eyes gently looked up. They went from sleepy to surprise. This place wasn't her room, or her home. Wherever it was, it smelled of dead fish and waste. She looked around, her ahoge drooping, and she noticed more bodies around her getting up. She turned around and saw a monitor with text written all over, saying:

TEAM 1:

Konata Izumi

Tsukasa Hiiragi

Minami Iwasaki

Misao Kusakabe

Secret subject: Yutaka Kobayakawa

Konata was confused about what this meant, but her thoughts broke when she heard Tsukasa yawn. Tsukasa opened her blue eyes and looked at Konata. It didn't take her long to realize she was on the floor in a foreign place. She yelped and got up. The yelp woke the other two. Misao screamed when she saw where she was, and crawled up to her feet. Minami didn't show any expression, but got up anyways.

Misao was the first to speak up. "Wher…where are we?" she asked, looking around. Tsukasa fell to the floor on her knees in fear, dot eyes and all. Konata took another look at the monitor. It showed five names, but only four of them were there. Where was Yutaka?

"Hey, what do you think this is?" Konata said to the group, pointing towards the monitor. Minami stared at it, and shrugged. Tsukasa stood up, though still teary eyed, and looked at the monitor. "Why are we the only ones listed, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Konata shrugged. "It's probably just a prank. I bet were in one of our friends basements," Konata said, smirking. "Maybe the others are the pranksters?" Tsukasa said, brightening up. Konata nodded her head, but Minami was deep in thought. Misao noticed this, and slapped Minami on the back of the head. "C'mon. Konata's probably right. Stop thinking something bad will hap-" Misao was cut off when the monitor turn on another picture. The picture displayed their teacher, Kuroi sensei. Konata smiled at the screen. "KUROI SENSEI! I knew this was a prank! Where are we, sensei?" Konata asked the teacher. Nanako Kuroi scoffed at the three-mouth, blue haired girl. "Oh, Konata, you sure are clueless. Listen everyone, this is not a prank, but a… test, if I shall call it," she said. Konata's smile turned into a frown. Kuroi continued. "All of you are here for a reason. Each one of you doesn't know two things: the meaning of your life, and the trust of others. I watched you all throughout high school, and you all seem everything is easy. But its not, and throughout this house, there are traps, and each one of you will be in one. You will rely on your friends for survival. If they fail to save you, you will die, and suffer what you never learned," the teacher said, grinning. All the girls were shocked by this. Konata grabbed the monitor, getting teary eyed. "Please, sensei! Please tell me you're kidding!" Konata said. Mrs. Kuroi smirked." you'll find this to be worse than a joke. Anyways.,You are team 1, and you need to get out of here first before team 2. If you don't, you will all die. So, your job is to survive longer than team 2. Now, they have one more person than you, but are weaker, so you still have an advantage," She continued. Tsukasa spoke up. "Wait. There are only four of us! Where is Yutaka?" she asked. The Sensei smiled. "I was just getting to that. You have to find her and save her from a trap. She is already set, so once you find her, her test will start."

After no more questions, Kuroi continued. "Now, another twist. If you don't get out of the house in 2 hours, many people around the country will release a toxic gas around Japan, killing everyone. I wish you luck. I'm going to inform the other team now. Let the games begin." With that, the monitor turned into a clock. The girls stared at the clock in shock as the others were waking up.

On the other side of the house…

Miyuki awoke from a bad dream. She dreamed about being carried off to a strange place, as her mother tried to save her from her kidnapper, but to no avail. She was then thrown to a dirty floor and knocked out. But she was glad that was all over. However, when she opened her heavy eyes, her nightmare became a reality. The dirty room, her head filled with pain, and marks from being clawed when being carried away. She wanted to judge the circumstances when she heard the others waking up. She looked around herself. She saw Ayano, Hiyori, Patricia, and Minooru, all waking up on the dirty floor. Patricia was the first of the bunch to scream. The others got up cautiously. Ayano spoke up first. "Oh god… where are we?" she said, a hand on her forehead, sweating. Hiyori spoke calmly, "Well, I'm guessing we were kidnapped. Why? Well, look at your arms," she proclaimed. The group looked at their arms. Hiyori was right. Marks were located on each of their arms, showing signs of an attack. But Minooru thought otherwise. "Well… what if we… what if this is a dream?" he said, stuttering from fear. Before Hiyori could speak up, a monitor rolled into the room, showcasing Kuroi. "Hello team 2, I want to play a game. The team looked dumbfounded at the sensei. "And Minooru, this isn't a dream. Anyways, all of you are against team 1. Your job is to get out of this house before them, or you'll all meet your grave here. Your team has more people than team 1, and you have a number on each of your wrists, something that team 1 doesn't have," she said. The team looked at their wrists, with the numbers starting from 2 to 6. Ayano looked angrily at the sensei. "What does this have to do with anything?" She yelled. The sensei laughed. "Each of you has to go through a test. Your friends must help you in order for you to succeed. If they fail, it'll cost you your life."

The team stared at the monitor in shock. The sensei continued. "One of your teammates is locked in a room, already in a trap. Save her, and you get an extra mate. Now, if you don't get out of here in 2 hours, the whole country will die. Well, let the games begin."

The monitor clicked off, and team 2 was left in the musty room. Each checked there wrists.

"I got 2" said Patricia.

"I got 3" said Hiyori.

"I got 4" said Ayano.

"I got 5" said Minooru

"I got 6"said Miyuki.

---------------------

4. THE UNLUCKY CHANNEL

The sensei stood, laughing as the time clicked down. She turned to her captive, Akira Kogami, who was suspended by her neck from the ground. Under her feet was a block of ice, the only thing keeping her alive. The sensei made a clever plan that, if Akira should slip and hang from falling off the ice, the machine next to her will turn on, which will release the gases and kill Japan. And, if the teams don't get out in two hours, the machine will turn on anyways. The fate of Japan rests on the captives in the house.

Plot script one: complete

Plot script 2: coming soon

I THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR. WRITING THIS STORY HURTS ME GREATLY DEEP INSIDE. BUT WHO WILL SURVIVE? FIND OUT….


	2. Walking alone

PART 02

5. THE FIRST TEST

Konata and her "team" left there starting point. She didn't want to believe that her sensei, HER friend, was doing this to them.

Tsukasa held onto her shoulder, afraid of what was going to happen. Misao was behind the group, while Minami walked in the middle. They knew they had a mission to do. They needed get out of here before team 2 (who they were still oblivious about) and save Yutaka.

It appeared that the hallway would never end when screams filled the atmosphere. The girls looked all around. None of them screamed, yet it seemed so close. The scream was heard again, and Minami's eyes lit up. "Over here," she said, motioning the others to follow. The hallway led to an intersection with 3 doors. Two had locks while the other one was unlocked. Another air-piercing scream was heard, and the girls rushed through the unlocked door.

"It's so dark in here," Tsukasa proclaimed. Konata stared evilly at her. As they walked farther into the room, the lights began to turn on, and a figure stood before them. As Misao took one more step, the lights above the figure lit up, reveling Yutaka in a strange machine. As the girls stared in horror at the machine, a tape recorder fell to the grpund. On it was a sticky note, saying "MINAMI". Tsukasa was the first to notice it and picked it up. "It says your name, Minami" Tsukasa said. Minami still looked terrified as she saw her friend on a strange machine, tape around her mouth. Minami turned the recorder on. The sensei's voice came on:

"Welcome to your first test, team 1. You know, I never enjoyed seeing Yutaka walking through the halls. She was always complaining about being small, never looking like anyone else. Well, I decided to grant her wish. This crafty machine is a simple stretch machine. Every ten seconds, her muscles will be pulled, and she'll grow. But, maybe all of you don't approve. After all, if you don't get her out of there, well… there will be blood. Around the machine are six jars filled with needles.

(The team looked at the jars)

"Inside these jars are keys, 6 in total. If you want to turn off the machine, you need to find all of them. But can you find them all before poor Yutaka is ripped apart? Let the games begin."

The recorder turned off, and the machine with Yutaka turned on. Immediately the girls sprang into action. Konata searched through a jar, but the sting of the needles made her slow. But she didn't want anything bad to happen to Yutaka, so she kept going. Hope seemed to rise when Misao found a key, but ten seconds came up. Another ear piercing scream filled the air as Yutaka was pulled. Minami saw her, both teary eyed, but Minami kept searching, regardless of the pain and blood. Soon, all the girls got the keys, and headed towards the trap. Another 10 seconds were up and Yutaka was pulled again, blood started to leak. Yutaka screamed at them to hurry. The girls got to the machine and started to unlock it. However, right as the last key was going to be put in by Konata, 10 seconds were up, and Yutaka was pulled. Still, Konata got the lock off, and Yutaka got out of the machine.

Minami and Konata rushed to her side. "Yutaka, are you alright," Konata said, frantic. Minami nudged her friend, but there was no response. "YUTAKA!" Konata yelled, and pushed Yutaka face -up. Her face was more darkened, not bright as it used to be. Minami looked at her abdomen area and gasped. Blood was still pouring out, and some body organs where falling out as well, with a blood puddle forming around her.

The girls stared at the body in shock, tears coming to there eyes. Minami held her friend close and began to cry. It was one of the few times she ever did. Konata did have tears in her eyes, but not of sadness, but of anger. She finally realized that this isn't a prank. Her sensei was really going to kill them all. But Konata wasn't going to allow that to happen. She turned to her team, who were still lost in thought as they saw there friend die.

Konata finally spoke up. "C'mon, we need to keep going," she said with anger in her voice. Misao looked at her. "Listen, Chibikko, Your telling us to move on at a time like this?" Misao asked, angry now. Konata walked up to the short haired girl and pointed a finger at her chest. "We have to leave here before 2 hours, if you remember correctly what our sensei said," Konata said with barely any emotion. She then shoved her finger into Misao's chest even harder and looked at her straight in the eye. "Also, never…ever… call me 'chibikko… AGAIN!" Konata said through her teeth. After that, she left the stunned Misao and walked out of the room.

"She's right," Minami said.

The girls turned to her. Minami still had tears in her eyes, but emotion finally showed in her face. "If we don't get out of here in 2 hours, we'll suffer the same fate, along with everyone else," she said. She took one last look at her friend. She put her hand on Yutaka's eyes and closed, and laid her gently on the ground. Tsukasa was still teary eyed, but she knew they had to continue. Misao was still in shock, but headed towards the door where Konata left through. Tsukasa followed next. Minami soon got up, and right as she was about to leave the room, she looked at Yutaka. "We'll get you out of here. I promise," She said. She then followed the others.

6. INVESTIGATION

Yui was outside of the warehouse, crying her eyes out. She saw Sojiro, ripped apart, armless, had his oragans all around him. She looked at the night sky, her thoughts racing. She knew Nanako for a long time, but she didn't know she would do this. After looking at the sky for a short time, she entered her car. Right as she sat down, something bumped her leg. Yui looked down. A tape recorder sat between her legs. She picked it up. It was pretty old, but she saw a tape in it. She turned it on and Nanako's voice came on.

"Hello, Yui. Listen, I know you're shaken up by all of this, but we need to talk. This is your test now. Head to Ryoo Highschool."

As the tape finished, Yui's tears of sadness turned into anger. She was about to turn the car on when an officer walked out. "Yui, I'm sorry for what you-" He was cut off by Yui. "Listen. Get your boys and follow me to the Ryoo Highschool. Our killer is waiting there," She said. She turned her car on and drove fast down the road. The officer looked dumbfounded as the car drove off, but he went back into the warehouse and told the other officers about the school. Soon, nearly 60% of the officers in the city were heading towards the school.

When they got to the school, Yui was already inside. The officers followed her in. When they found her, she was standing in a doorway, looking at the sensei. The sensei finally noticed her and said, "Ah, Yui, sit down. Make yourself comfortable," The sensei said, grinning. Immediately, Yui rushed to the sensei and picked her up by the collar. "You bitch, why did you kill Sojiro? What did him or any of us ever do to you?" she yelled. The sensei laughed. "It's a simple question to answer. Sojiro just didn't respect women, so that's why I made this trap. Howver, I didn't expect him to die. He chose to die himself. That goes the same with the other people," She said with a smirk. Yui looked confused. "Who..who else are you doing this to?" Yui asked. Nanako laughed. "Well, lets look at these monitors and judge," she said, and moved out of the ways so Yui and the other officers could see. One of the monitors showed two screens. One shoed Konata, and the other showed Miyuki, walking forward. Yui cringed at this. "WHERE ARE THEY?" she yelled. Nanako still smiled. "There in there test. They have to get out of the house in two hours or the whole country dies," she stated. Yui had a shocked face on. The sensei continued. "We are all counting on them to survive. They don't, and we all die, so get ready, girl, there will be blood," She said. Yui grabbed the sensei's collar again. "Who have you hurt so far?" Yui asked. Nanako smiled. "Your little sister, Yutaka, of course. Her friends just didn't want her to live, I presume," she said. Yui got furious, with tears falling from her eyes. First, her cousin died, now her little sister. Yui punched Nanako in the face. Nanako's nose was bleeding, but she looked like she wasn't hurt. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Yui yelled and tried to attack the sensei, but some officers grabbed her. The sensei got up. "Listen, I'm going to get some coffee, so just look at Akira in that picture to see how much time we have left," She stated. Right as she got up, some officers were ready to handcuff her. Nananko smiled her fangy smile. "If you want the whole country to die, then arrest me. Otherwise, leave me and Yui to have a nice little chat," she said, and walked out the room. Yui started to cry again. She knew she couldn't arrest the sensei, but that doesn't mean she won't fight her for answers.

7. SETTING UP

Miyuki led the others through a hallway. Hiyori was looking at the ground in disappointment. She didn't really think this was real, regardless of she said earlier. She pinched herself every second to see if she would wake up. Ayano and Minooru followed close behind while Patricia walked silently in the middle.

Miyuki was afraid. Every way she turned, she saw a symbol of death (Knives, blood, even a severed arm from a previous test subject.) Still, she walked on, knowing that "a friend" is somewhere in trouble. Ayano was getting impatient. "Who are we even gonna save? She didn't specifically say who. And who gives a shit about this stuff! It's a stupid prank, and no one's going to die," Ayano said. The others turned to her. Ayano never spoke like this, and it caught them all by surprise. There surprise-faces was cut to Fear as they heard chains moving. The team moved forward to a door. Miyuki walked towards it and froze. Patricia checked to see what the holdup was. "C'mon, Miyuki, open the dang door!" She yelled. Miyuki regained her senses and opened the door.

Inside the room, a man was strapping chains to a girl. Getting a closer inspection, Miyuki saw that the person was Kagami. The man turned and saw them, and was about to run, when Hiyori threw a stone from the ground at him. "Just what do you think your doing? What is this?" Hiyori asked, demanding answers. The man stumbled from the rock, but regained balance quickly. He turned to the machine and kicked a switch, turning it on. Kagami finally woke up, saw where she was, and screamed. The man turned towards the team. A sweet sounding girl's voice filled the room, but it wasn't the sensei's.

"Hello, team 2. This is your first test. You have a choice. There are two doors. If you save this girl, the door to the right is locked forever, and that's an easier route, but you'll have an extra teammate. Let her die, and you can get out of here. If you choose to save her, use the rock thrown at me and break her leg, the only thing holding her to the device. You only have 2 minutes, and one minute passed."

With that the man vanished. Kagami screamed, "HELP ME!" The machine was connected to a puddle, and after a minute, electricity will hit the water, and Kagami will be electrocuted. Hiyori thought, and said, "Leave her. We have to get out of her soon, you know?" But the others weren't listening. Minooru spoke. "Who's going to break her leg?" He asked. The other teammates looked at him, with their eyes saying "_You do it."_ Minooru, hesitant at first, ran and picked up the rock. He looked at Kagami's leg. Only 30 seconds were left on the clock.

"Please, don't…" Kagami said. Minooru held the rock over his head. "Forgive me," He said. He bashed the rock on her leg. Kagami screamed as the rock cut into her leg. After the rock hit her three times, the machine released. Minooru carried Kagami away from the trap. Right as she got onto the ground, the machine was electrocuted.

The easy door made a clicking noise, and it was locked forever.

Team 2 rushed to Kagami. Her leg was horribly bashed, with a bone sticking out. Patricia grabbed her leg. "Listen, everyone, I want you to hold her down. I got to put her bone back into her," she said. The team nodded. Hiyori grabbed her notebook and made Kagami bite down on it. "What…what're you…," Kagami tried to say, but the notebook wouldn't allow it. Patricia grabbed Kagami's leg, and pulled. Kagami screamed and jolted, but the others held her down. Alas, the bone was back in Kagami. Ayano took off one of her socks and wrapped it around Kagami's foot. Hiyori stared evily at the tsundere. Patricia noticed this. "Why do you look angry?" Patricia asked. Hiyori scoffed. "We could've left her here and get out of the house quickly. We could've beaten team 1 easy," she stated. Minooru was the first to react to this. "So you wanted to leave her to die? What type of person are you?" he yelled. Kagami sat up. "No…she's right," she said. The others looked at her. "You..you knew about this?" Ayano asked. Kagami nodded. "You could've made it out and save everyone," She said. Minooru and Miyuki helped the girl up. Kagami stared at her glasses-wearing friend and smiled, "Thank you, though. I'll make sure we get out," she said. Miyuki smiled at her, but she didn't like the smile Kagami had. It didn't seem right. It wasn't happiness or relief, but…

Revenge?

8. TSUKASA'S SECRET

Konata led the others down the hall. She didn't expect them to follow her, but they did, nonetheless. Fire burned in the blue haired girl's eyes. When they get out, she'll hurt the sensei.

As they walked, Tsukasa spoke up. "Um… Kona-chan? May I speak to you?" she asked. Konata nodded, ignoring her presence. Tsukasa continued. "I... have to confess. I had something to do with this whole ordeal," she said. Konata stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Tsukasa. "YOUR TELLING ME YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?" Konata yelled. The others heard, and started to back off. Tsukasa looked down and spoke up once more. "I didn't want to help, but Kuroi sensei forced me to, or else she would've hurt Onee-chan. I only made the teams, that's it. I feel bad, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but she did," Tsukasa said, starting to cry. Misao grabbed her by the neck. "Who's on the other team, then?" She demanded. Before Tsukasa could answer, two hands from a vent grabbed her and pulled her up. The others tried to save her, but she was sucked in to quickly. Konata noticed bulges on the roof. "Follow the movement!" She yelled. All of them followed the movement.

The movement ended at a room looking like a gymnasium. In the middle of the room was a whole bunch of barb wire. Tsukasa sat in the middle of it. As they walked closer to the barb wire, they noticed a tape recorder with Yutaka's name on it. Konata felt sad that Yutaka wasn't here, but she picked the recorder and turned it on.

"Hello team 1. You probably already heard Tsukasa's secret. Now, let's see if you still trust her. This trap is the wire maze trap. Tsukasa simply has to walk straight through the barb wire. If she makes it to the door in 3 minutes, she lives. If not, the barb wire will forever be her grave. Now, you can shut the door, and trap her in if you don't trust her anymore. However, once you do, the door can't be open, and she'll die. Your call. Let the games begin."

A timer turned on, and Tsukasa was put on the spotlight. The other girls had to decide if they trust her or not. Tsukasa took her first step slowly, and then made a run for it. She screamed in pain as the wire cut into her. Minami thought, and said "We will save her," Minami said. The other two looked at her. "Are you sure? She did lie to us," Misao asked. Minami continued. "She did, but she didn't like what she did. We have to give her a second chance," she said. Misao nodded. "Hope she can make it through," Konata said. Right as said that, Tsukasa got out in a minute. She was panting as her sides bled. She wasn't fully damaged, only scratched.

Tsukasa looked at them "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't want to help her. Oh god, forgive me, everyone," She said, falling on her knees. Misao helped her up. "Tsu, don't worry. You aren't the killer, Kuroi sensei is. C'mon, lets move on," Misao said. Konata looked at Misao. "You think we trust you? You were thinking of killing her, weren't you?" Konata questioned. "No! Please, lets just get out of here," Misao said, trying to contain her anger. Konata pouted, but agreed. She led the other once more to the next door.

PLOT SCRIPT 2: COMPLETE

PLOT SCRIPT 03: COMING SOON

I THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR READING. MISAO AND KONATA ARE NOW IN A FUED. WILL THIS RISK BOTH OF THERE LIVES? AND WHAT WILL THE OTHER TEAM DO FOR THE NEXT TRAP? FIND OUT…


	3. The tricks and trust of death

PART 03

9. THE REASON

Yui sat in the chair, waiting for the sensei to return. All at once, her world was crashing down on her. She felt lost now when the news of her little sister being killed came up. Yes, she could just order the sensei to be arrested, but there were two reasons why she wouldn't. One, she threatened that the whole country will be killed, and two, they still needed answers.

Finally, after two minutes, the sensei returned, bringing in two cups of coffee to the desk where Yui was. She sat back down and took a sip of her coffee, never losing the smirk. Yui hesitantly grabbed the cup and drank from it. The sensei never stopped eyeing Yui, always checking her, looking right through her.

Finally, after a few minutes, Yui spoke up. "Alright, Nanako, tell me. What the hell are you planning to accomplish with this?" She asked. Nanako kept smiling. "Well, I want you to think for a moment. Every single teen out there don't respect life that much. Think about it. Boys and girls going on dates for one night, then breaking up and finding more; wasting money on useless items, and destroying the world with their terrible greed; Don't you see it, Yui? After all, you're a cop. You should see this everyday," She said. Yui thought for a moment. The sensei did have a point. Teens in Japan where not fully respecting the world and life like they should be. But that didn't answer anything. Yui slammed her hands onto the desk. "Who gives a shit? What does that have to do with what you're doing?" Yui asked. Nanako smiled. "Well, all the people in these tests have two things in common: They have little trust for each other and two, most think life is easy. There was just a test where my henchwomen made an easy way out. They didn't take it, but if they did, they would've been diced up. Somehow, they fought there temptations. But there test is far from over," she said. Yui frowned at her and took another sip of coffee. "There's got to be more of a reason than that. I mean, what made you do this?" She asked.

The smile on the sensei's face faded away, replaced by a stern look. She stood up, alerting the officers into defensive positions. Yui called them off. Nanako spoke up. "Well, Yui, I lived a trouble life. I mean, I never got married. God dammit, I'm almost thrity and still single!" She yelled. She sighed and continued. "I spent my day either teaching or playing damn online games. I suddenly realized my life is…well, bad. I faced the facts. I'll never get a husband, and I'll grow old and die alone. So I decided to do what I never wanted to do… commit suicide," the sensei said, tears forming in her eyes. Yui did have pity for the sensei, but fought the feeling from her face. Nanako continued. "I got into my car, and drove of a cliff. I thought I will die, and find peace. Instead, I survived the crash. I was beaten severely, but I managed to walk. As I did, I saw a school, much like this one, and all these young adults walked around, smiling. Many saw me, and instead of calling for help, they pointed and laughed, calling me a "drunk". Farther down, I saw a kid being yelled at by his sensei, but he didn't care. And nearby, a boy broke up with his girlfriend and talked to another. It soon came to me. Many of the young adults today don't care about anything. They don't care about me being hurt, others feelings, or trust It shocked me. When help finally arrived, I decided to make the perfect test, which is what you're seeing now. That is my reason," she said, the tears gone.

Yui stared at her, along with all the officers. There was a lot of pity for the sensei, but Yui shrugged it off and slammed her hands on the desk. "Why? Why this type of test? It could've been any type of test, but why did you put their lives on the line?" Yui asked. Nanako turned away from her. "Because it was the only way. The first subject last month learned this the hard way," the sensei answered.

10. SEE WHAT I SEE

Ayano kept looking behind herself. She thought she saw the man again, sneaking behind Patricia. She wouldn't allow him to escape again, not after what she put Kagami through. She looked behind herself again. Patricia kept looking at her wrist. Ayano knew what she was thinking. If the numbers on each of their wrists indicates when each of their "tests" will be, and Kagami already had her test, then Patricia was next.

Miyuki helped Kagami walk through the smoky hall, with Kagami nearly falling over. Her agony, however, was gone, which worried Miyuki. Kagami was always tough against pain, but she was simply relaxed, like the pain never existed. Still, Kagami was her friend, and she'll help her through this nightmare.

It was a calm walk through the hall, but it was Minooru who spotted the tape. While they were walking, a small, ship like cabin room came by. While walking past it, Minooru spotted something small on a desk. "Hey…hey, what do you think this is?" He said, rubbing his head. Miyuki took it. On it, a note was written, saying:

"Play when in the master bedroom. For Patricia."

As they all read it, Patricia locked up. She knew her time for a test was coming. Now she had to fear what the test is. After reading it, the group continued, watching Patricia as she wobbled, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls. She always was scared of death.

When they finally entered the master bedroom, Miyuki played the tape.

"Hello team 2. For this test, none of you except Patricia are allowed in here. Please hand this tape to Patricia and leave the room.

(The team handed Patricia the video player, who wished she didn't accept it.)

"Alright, Patricia. I want to play a game. There is a maid's suit over there, the one you wear at the cosplay restaurant. Pause as you put it on.

(Patricia looked at the costume, sighed, and put it on.)

"Now, lay down on the table. Strap the chains to your limbs. Pause as your doing this.

(Fear filled Patricia as she did this.)

"Good. Now, you may call in ONE team member to hear a dirty secret form you."

(Patricia pause the tape. She resisted calling a name, but had to. From the top of her head, she called, "HIYORI!" Hiyori heard her name being called and entered the room.)

"Good. Listen, member of team 2, Patricia has been hiding a secret from all of you. Look at exhibit A.

(A tile on the roof fell to the ground, and 3 journals fell down. Hiyori walked to them and picked one up. Fear filled her face as she read them. The journals, with Patricia's name on them, showed pictures of all of team 2, dead in a violent matter. "What the hell are these?" Hiyori asked Patricia, showing her the journals. Patricia stared in fear at them. It did have her name on them, but she never even had a journal. Patricia simply answered "I don't know! I don't a journal!" Hiyori looked at the journals again. Patricia never did have a journal, and Hiyori knew that this was a setup. She ran to try and get Patricia off the machine. Right as she did, the tape turned back on, and the machine turned on.)

"Well, Patricia, you have two options. In a minute after this test is over, you have to make one of them. There are two knobs next to you with switches on them. Those switches will save you. Don't press them, and your dead. So, let me put it like this. Should you not press the switches and allow the dark thoughts in your head out through your limbs, or through your eyes. It's your choice. Let the games begin."

At that moment, Patricia was now on the spotlight. Gears turned overhead, and two drills were over her eyes. The chains were tied to a machine, ready to pull her apart. "Uh…oh god, what do I do?" Patricia yelled. Hiyori could only stare in shock as Patricia looked at the machine. After a half-minute passed, she pressed the left switch. A drill fell and gouged out her left eye.

Hiyori's ears started to bleed by the ear piercing scream. Patricia's yell was heard everywhere, from the team outside the door, who now had tears streaming from their eyes, to the other team. Patricia calmed down in the last 15 seconds as she pressed the other switch. However, the drill never came down. She pressed it again and again, crying through her good eye, but the drill was disconnected from the machine, never meant to help Patricia.

At her last 3 seconds, Patricia looked at Hiyori, whole was frozen in fear. Patricia was mouthing the words "help me" but nothing ever came out. The machine turned on again, and Patricia was pulled apart. Her scream again caused everyone to hear and Hiyori's ears to bleed more.

The team rushed in after the minute passed to be greeted by blood splattered among the room, with Patricia's limbs scattered everywhere. The machine couldn't pull off her right leg, causing Patricia to fall off the bed. Hiyori, covered in blood, was on her knees, looking at the ground in disapproval. She looked at her crying team. "She couldn't complete the test. There was no possible way for her to get out. That sensei bitch wanted her to die!" Hiyori said, pounding her fists into the ground. Miyuki kneeled down beside her to comfort her. Hiyori looked at her. "Do you know if mine is going to be impossible to complete?" She said. Miyuki was confused why she asked. She looked down at Hiyori's wrist. Her number was three. Miyuki held her close. "It won't. Don't be afraid, Hiyori-san," Miyuki said. Hiyori held her close, letting her tears go down her face. "Thank you Miyuki. I wish we knew each other more," she said.

After that, the team walked out of the room through the next door. Ayano looked back. Then, a thought came to her. "Hey guys, If Kagami's test had something that was important to our survival, than what about Patricia? I don't think she died for no reason," Ayano stated. Minooru thought about this. "Who knows, maybe we'll find out," He said. With that the team kept going on. Indeed, Patricia's test was important, as team 1 heard the scream, and now is realizing who they are racing against.

11. REALIZING

Konata stopped dead in her tracks. "Did anyone else hear that?" she asked. Minami was the only one to nod. "Yeah, I heard it. Sounded oddly familiar," she answered. Konata agreed. If she didn't know any better, it sounded just like Patricia. She turned to her team. "I think that was Patricia. Do you…do you think she is a part of team 2?" Konata asked. Misao got into deep thought. Tsukasa tried to think, but she was in too much pain from her test. Misao spoke up first. "Well, if it is Patricia, is she the only one on the other team? If she isn't, then who else is here?" Misao asked. Konata shrugged. "Maybe we'll find out as we go on," Konata said. The group continued on. Konata looked behind herself and saw Tsukasa limping. "Hey, you alright?" Konata asked. Tsukasa looked at her and showed a painful smile. "I'm alright, Kona-Chan. I just… I…I" Tsukasa fell to the ground. Small pools of blood started to form. Konata ran to her friend and helped her up to her feet.

"We got to get out of here fast. Tsukasa's losing too much blood," Konata said. Misao took her. "I got her. Let's move," she said. Konata stared at her, her piercing green eyes going through Misao's mind. Misao frowned. "What's wrong, chi- I mean, Konata? I'm just helping," Misao said with her free hand to her hip. Konata's stare still pierced through her. "Can't wait for your test," Konata said. Allowing her hair to freely fall over her shoulder, she walked off as Misao grew angry. Minami came up to her. "Come on. We'll handle this later," she said. Misao spat at the ground and with carrying Tsukasa, continued on.

The quad came to a stop at a Restroom door. Konata Walked towards the door cautiously. Placing her ear to the door, Konata heard faint murmurs, all sounding familiar. She pointed her hand on the knob and gently turned it. Opening the door, She quickly ran in with the others following. Inside the bathroom was a TV monitor, displaying Team 2 leaving a bloody room, with Patricia all cut up. Konata stared at this, ran to a stall, and threw up. Minami looked at the screen. At the top left of it, a small written name was there, made in black sharpie. The name read "YUTAKA."

Minami held back her tears when she saw her friends name. She walked slowly towards the TV and looked at the top of it. A small black switch was surrounded by blood. A sticky note above it saying "PRESS ME." Minami cautiously pushed the button. As she did, four people came out of the stall, one carrying Konata. Each one had a paper towel and went after one of the girls. Each one of them was knocked out in a second.

Minami woke up first. She was in a stall, her arms tied to each other. She looked around. The stall next to her did have someone in it, but she wasn't able to see who it was. Minami kicked the wall, causing the person in the next stall to wake up. "Hey! What was that," the voice said. Minami knew it was Tsukasa's voice. Her voice was raspy from blood loss. Minami looked at the door. A blood stain forming the number "3" was covering her exit. Another voice came from the next stall, a scream. It was Konata. In her stall, an arm was on the ground, mutilated. The blood was still fresh. Misao heard the scream and awoke, seeing the blood on the stall, and almost fainting.

Outside of the stalls, another came on, this time the sensei's.

"Hello once again, team 1. In this test, you'll be judged on how well you cooperate and how well you listen. As you see, each of the stall doors has a number written on it. Now, the numbers on each of yours stalls are:

1 (Konata)

2 (Misao)

3(Minami)

4(Tsukasa)

5(Yutaka)

(Minami looked at the ground in shame when she heard her friend's name)

"To complete this test, all of you, one at a time, must leave your stall. Above each of your stalls is a metal beam that, if you exit out wrong, the saws on it will cut you up. When I say leaving wrong, I mean you have to leave in a certain order. Now, only one of you will be able to die, so if a death does occur, then the remaining teammates in the stalls can leave freely. If you don't leave in a minute, all of you, the doors will lock, and you'll be trapped forever. I wish you luck, and let the games begin."

Right as the message ended, the machines on the roof turned on, and the timer began. Konata thought, and shouted to her teammates. "I'm going first. Wish me luck," she said. Konata quickly opened the stall door and jumped out. She waited for the beam to fall, but it never did. "Hey, I made it. C'mon, we need to hurry!" Konata said.

Tsukasa became teary eyed. "I'll…go next," she said, uttering the words in pain. She grabbed the knob and ran out. Once again, she waited for death, but nothing ever came. Misao banged her fist at the half minute mark. "Minami, I'm going next," she said. She opened the door quick and leaped out, the beam not falling.

Minami was the last one to go. She touched the knob, and walked out. She never saw the beam fall. Only the blades fell, cutting her arms off. Yet, no pain was felt. Blood splashed on the other girls, frozen in shock. Minami's eyes started to feel heavy, and as she went in and out of consciousness, she saw Yutaka in a field, away from the disgusting house, and in a peaceful daylight. Yutaka took Minami's hand. "Don't be afraid anymore, Minami, you're free," she said. Minami looked at her and smiled. "It's nice to see you again," Minami said. Yutaka smiled. "Come on, our friends are waiting," She said. Minami had a tear coming down her check. She never found more peace than this moment.

Back in reality, Minami, still standing, now smiled, as her spirit left her. The tear rolled down her cheek as blood splattered all around. She looked up and said "Yutaka". With that, she fell to the ground, still.

Misao ran to her. "MINAMI! MINAMI! PLEASE, NO…NO," she said crying. Konata fell to her knees, crying. She looked up at Misao, who held Minami in her arms, getting blood all over her. Konata growled, and pounced on Misao. She held Misao down as Minami's body flopped to the side of the room. Konata stared directly into Misao's eyes, which were filled with fear. Konata did not hesitate punching Misao directly in the face. After three direct punches, she looked at Misao, whose nose was now bleeding and her cheek bruised. "YOU'RE A FUCKING KILLER! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, NOT MINAMI! YOU'RE THE KILLER, NOT THE SENSEI!" she yelled directly in Misao's face, punching her again.

Misao, talking between sniffles, said "Konata, I… couldn't have. Yutaka…was the next to open the door, not Minami. The test…was impossible," Misao said. Konata, about to hit her again, looked at the doors. Misao was right. Yutaka was supposed to open the door, so the test was literally impossible. She looked at Misao, than fell on the ground, crying in Minami's blood. Tsukasa walked to her blue haired friend. "I'm sorry, Kona-chan, but.... we have to…keep moving," she said, crying. Konata looked at her. Behind her, in the doorway, a man stood. Konata stared at the man closely.

"Father?"

12. THE UGLY TRUTH

Akira looked around her set. The room was kept at freezing temperature to keep the ice block from melting quickly. Two people walked into the room. "Hello, Akira. How you holding up?" a woman's voice asked. Akira scoffed. "Fine, I guess. Just how long do I have to be here? Didn't the cop find out our plan yet?" Akira yelled. The people backed up. "She hasn't, but you'll be leaving in 20 minutes. That's when we jump the cop," A man's voice answered. Akira scoffed once more. "Heh…fine. I still don't like this teach," Akira said. The female laughed. "Oh Akira… she's doing a pleasant job. And besides, we're being paid 100 grand for this job.

Akira looked down. That was the only reason why she signed up for this job. After the Lucky channel failed, this was the only thing left. She also did this to be shown to the whole world. The whole ordeal is being broadcasted throughout the planet, and Akira enjoyed it. She looked back at the people. "Alright, well, hurry this thing up. My feet are getting frostbite," she said in her maniacal voice. The people nodded and left the room.

Akira looked at one of the cameras and smiled. A man hacked the whole network, causing every channel broadcasted the event, shocking everyone watching TV. Akira laughed and pretended to look knocked out when the monitor showing Nanako and Yui came back on.

13. THE FIRST SUBJECT

"First subject?" Yui asked.

Nanako smiled with her fang showing. "Yep, before this ordeal ever happened, there was one other subject. His name was Milono. He had a girlfriend, named Ayano. Milono was one of the boys not respecting woman," she said. Yui stood up as Nanako continued. "I brought him to the house passed out. His test was to get out in ten minutes while avoiding every trap on the wall. He never had a real relationship with a girl for more than 10 minutes, so I challenged him to this test. He, however, found out love hurts and never made it out. I remember clearly," she said.

_Milono ran down a hallway. It has already been three minutes, and he was hopelessly lost. "HELP ME!' he yelled at the top of his lungs. He took another turn, leading to another hallway. He grimaced at this, and touched the wall. His right arm got caught in wire, and Milono desperately tried to get free. He did manage to, but his arm was ripped off. He yelled in pain and agony as blood splurged out. Still, he ran. _

_Finally, he came to a door. Opening it with his good hand, he entered a dark and misty room. As he ran, he stepped on an over turned nail, opening a hole in his foot. However, he continued on, leaving trails of blood. He kept running, taking a sharp turn to a bathroom. Stalls with machines above were located here. He ran to the next door when his hand got caught again. He jerked to the opposite direction, ripping his other arm off. He began to feel woozy as the door opened._

_He continued running to a room with a door. Inside the door, through the window, was Nanako, laughing. Milono looked at the sensei. "You…bitch," he said. He then charged at her, oblivious to the glass. He ran directly towards it, smashed his head into it. He stared at the ground, blood dripping from him. He died later on. _

_The sensei looked at the boy and picked him up. She brought him to a furnace room and threw him onto the ground. She nodded her head in denial. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Milono, you'll never learn," she said. With that, she left._

Yui had tears running down from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Nanako did this, and to make a nice girl like Ayano worry sick over her missing boy. "You're…you're a monster. How could you do this to him? To all these teens? Please, just stop this now!" Yui said, crying her eyes out. Nanako felt little sympathy for the green haired cop. "You remind me of Milono, you know. He never will learn, and you probably won't either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to the bathroom." With that, Nanako left a crying Yui and baffled officers. They were about to go after her, but Yui stopped them. All hope of completing this case was slowly being erased.

14. THE DOUJIN ARTIST

Team 2 walked farther down the hall. Every step was a nightmare to them. After seeing what happened to Patricia, all their hopes of getting out was dwindling away. Hiyori was the most affected by this. Not only did she see her friend die right in front of her, she too, will have to go through this. She was the next, after all.

Miyuki held Kagami close to her, supporting her leg. However, Kagami shrugged Miyuki off. "It's alright, Miyuki-san. I can walk on my own," Kagami said, moving away from Miyuki. Miyuki let her friend slip from her grasp, but watched her limping friend carefully. She still saw that look on Kagami's face.

Hiyori started to cry midway through the hallway. Minooru ran to her side. Ayano shook her head. "I hope she doesn't go through anything rough," Ayano said. Miyuki smiled. "She'll be alright," Miyuki said. Ayano looked down. "You seem happy, Miyuki. You know one of our friends just died, right?" Ayano said, losing her nice voice and replacing it with a harsh tone. Miyuki's smile faded. Tears started to form in her eyes. A sudden realization came. She won't see Patricia anymore. And what about the others? If they die, they're gone forever. What about her other friends? Are they here?

The team came to a stop at a staircase. Kagami squinted her eyes down the stairs, but she wasn't able to see anything. "Looks like we're going down here, Watch your step," Kagami said. Kagami allowed Miyuki to support her down as the others followed.

The team finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The room they were in was pitch black, yet strangely warm. As the team walked, objects slipped by their heads, with one making a scratch on Ayano's head. As the girls walked, lights began to go on, and each showcased a part of the wall with Hiyori's name written over it. Hiyori stared in horror at these writings. Yet, the team continued on.

As they walked on, the final light turned on, showing an old fashioned furnace and a dead boy's body. Ayano quickly realized the body, and ran towards it. She fell to his side. "MILONO, OH GOD, MILONO…" Ayano said, bringing his face towards hers. She saw the cuts all around him, and she held him close, the tears flowing down. The others could only watch. As the sad scene developed, a loudspeaker turned on.

"Hello, team 2. Finally I can talk to you live," The sensei said.

Ayano looked at the speaker and stood, now angry. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU GODDAMN COWARD!" Ayano yelled. The sensei laughed.

"Oh, Ayano, you should be glad this isn't your test," she said, chuckling.

Hiyori was the next to speak up. "Alright, what are you going to do to me?" Hiyori asked. The sensei stopped chuckling.

"Hiyori, your objective is to go into that furnace. There is a key in there that you can get to open the next door. However, when you remove the key from its holder, the fire will turn on. Then, your friends must find any weapon to open it. Sad to say, only one weapon can be found. I'll give you a hint."

A TV in the corner turned on, showing Milono's body. An arrow pointed to his abdomen. Ayano looked at this in shock. The sensei continued.

"Also Hiyori, if you burn to death without giving the key to your friends, they are dead as well. That key is the only way out of here. Now Hiyori, all your doujin are in there, are you sure you want to do this?"

Hiyori shook her fist at the speaker as it shut off. Hiyori looked at the furnace. "I'm going in," she said, leaving her friends.

The furnace was a little big, so she got in easily. Inside, every doujin she ever made covered the walls. She saw on all of them small red devils. _Fuck her. We're getting out of here, _Hiyori thought, looking at all her doujin. She moved farther into the furnace and found the key, hanging from her first doujin. She snickered, and grabbed it. Right as she did, the two doorways in the furnace closed. "Hey, what the-."

Hiyori was cut off by the flames building up around her. Outside of it, the others saw the furnace turning on. Kagami looked at it. "Listen, all of you. Search him. I'll see if I can find another way to open the furnace," Kagami said. The others followed along and checked Milono's corpse. Hiyori tried to kick the door she came from open, but it was wired shut, and the flames burned her ankles. She sat far from the flames as the doujins burned around her. "PLEASE, HURRY!" Hiyori yelled. Kagami checked every inch of the furnace, but found nothing. The others checked Milono's clothes and then finally noticed something on his abdomen. A large X covered his chest, made from his dry blood. The skin was thin, so it can easily be opened.

Taking a deep breath, Ayano dug her hands into Milono's chest. Organs covered her hands but she continued looking. Hiyori's legs were getting burned pretty badly now, as the doujins above her caught on fire. Kagami looked at them. "Hurry, guys. She doesn't have much time!" Kagami yelled. Ayano searched frantically through his chest. Right under his stomach was a scimitar. "I've… found it!" Ayano said as she ran to Kagami. Kagami looked at the door. It was once see through, but the fire caused it to fog up. "Hiyori, back up. We're getting you out of there!" Kagami said.

As she did, Hiyori let out a deathly scream as her arm touched the glass, nearly burned fully. Kagami took the scimitar and cut the glass in half. As the glass broke, smoke filled the roof. At first, nothing could be seen in the furnace besides the flames. Then, Hiyori started to come out. Her hair was almost disenigrated from the strong flames and her skin now ragged. She still struggled. "Help me get her out!" Kagami yelled. The others grabbed Hiyori and pulled her out of the flames. She flopped on the ground, screaming in agony. Her legs were nothing but bones, her clothes burnt off, her eyes destroyed. She looked at her team and held the key. "I…got it," Hiyori said. She gulped once more, than fell flat on the ground, still.

The others stood in shock at their dead friend. Minooru and Ayano turned away from the scene. Miyuki knelt down near Hiyori. She slipped her hands over her eyes and closed them. She grabbed the key from her hand. Miyuki's eyes teared up. "I'm sorry, Hiyori. You didn't deserve this. You helped us. You didn't deserve to die like this. Oh Hiyori…" Miyuki whispered. She looked at the key. Her friend was gone, but her death didn't have to be vain. Miyuki stared coldly at the others. "C'mon. She got the key. We're not letting Patricia and Hiyori's death go down in vain. Let's go," Miyuki said. The others watched her unlock the next door, and followed soon afterwards.

15. WHO CAN YOU TRUST?

"Father?" Konata asked.

The figure walked off and shut the door. The others looked over at the area. Konata was pretty sure she saw her dad smirk. "Kona-chan, was that your father?" Tsukasa asked. Konata shook her head. "Seemed like it," Konata answered. Misao stood up. "If that was him, why is he here? Another thing is why he didn't help us?" Misao asked. Konata crossed her hands. "Not fully sure," Konata said. Tsukasa looked down. "Either way, we got to keep going. Maybe we'll run into him again," Tsukasa said.

The remaining girls walked out of the bathroom, leaving the bloody mess behind. Konata looked back at Tsukasa, who was sniffling. "What's wrong?" Konata asked. Tsukasa wiped her eyes. "Minami, Yutaka, we'll…never see them again," She said. Konata looked down. She didn't have a reply for Tsukasa. The sudden thought of them brought tears to Konata's face. She turned to Misao. She was looking at the ground, nothing else. _She wanted them to die, didn't she? _Konata thought, an angry expression on her face.

The trio arrived at a dead end. A big plastic wall covered their path. Konata felt it and saw that it was weak. "Get back," she told the others. She kicked the wall and it fell over. The room outside of the wall was a furnace room. The girls looked in horror as they passed by Milono's body. Tsukasa nearly fainted, but Misao held her up. As they turned the recently turned on furnace, they found Hiyori, burnt to a crisp. Konata fell onto the ground, hand on mouth. Tsukasa screamed in horror at the burnt corpse. Misao turned the other way. "She…she was part of team 2, wasn't she?" Misao asked. Konata looked at her. "Yeah, but who gives a damn! She's dead, Misao! At least show sympathy!" Konata yelled at her. Misao looked at her. "If Hiyori is here, than team 2 were here as well. That might mean that they're close," Misao answered. Konata grumbled, but got up. She grabbed Tsukasa and went through the door.

The hallway was murkier than the other ones. The walls felt like they were covered in water. The ground was a big puddle, though the girls weren't able to find out what it was. Tsukasa lifted her foot up. "Why is it all wet?" Tsukasa asked. The blood from her feet was getting washed off, and the water turned red. Misao looked at her surroundings. She thought she saw her name written on the walls, painted in a bright yellow. As she walked, she felt an arm grab her. "Gahhh!" Misao yelled as she fell. Her body was covered in the red water, and the hand hung onto her. Misao's head kept going under; Tsukasa ran to her. With one yank, the hand removed Misao. She gasped for air. Tsukasa looked at the water, but she couldn't find the hand. "Thanks…Tsukasa," Misao said, getting air into her lungs. Tsukasa looked at Konata. All she did was look away. Tsukasa put her foot down. "Why didn't you help her?" Tsukasa yelled at her Otaku friend. Konata was caught by surprise by Tsukasa's anger. She never snapped at anyone.

Konata crossed her hands. "It doesn't matter now. She's alright, so let's just move on," Konata said. Tsukasa still had anger written all over her face, but she couldn't say anything else. She helped Misao up and followed Konata down the hall. She looked down at Misao's skirt, where the hand still was hanging on. It was horribly mutilated. Tsukasa gasped and shoved it off. Misao looked at her. "What are you doing?" Misao asked. Tsukasa rubbed her hand. "There was something on you," Tsukasa replied. Misao looked at her for a few more seconds before continuing on. Tsukasa went on after her.

A door stopped them dead in their tracks. On the doorknob was blood, fresh to be exact. "Someone's been through here recently," Konata said. Tsukasa showed a weak smile. "Maybe the others are in there," Tsukasa stated. Konata nodded. She put her hand through her sleeve and opened the door with her shirt. The door swung open rather quickly. In the room, blood dragged on through a now locked door. A carpet was located at the side of the room. Hanging from a wire directly in the middle of the room, a video cassette hanged low. On it, Misao's name was written on it. Misao quickly ran up to it and turned it on. Once again, the sensei's voice came on.

"Team 1, congratulations on making it this far. Now, its time to meet team 2. But, in order to do that, young little Misao must complete her test. Please, remove the carpet at the side of the room."

(Konata ran to the carpet and removed it from the floor. "My god" she said. The carpet covered a hole filled with small pine needles.)

"Now, Misao must go through that whole mesh of needles to find a switch. If she finds it in less than 2 minutes, she can press the switch and the door to team 2 will open. If she doesn't, the door will be locked forever, and you'll die here. Now, if you don't trust her in finding the switch in time, there is a small switch in the other corner of the room. Press it, and a steel cap will fall on the hole. The door will open this way as well, but will cost you Misao's life. Now, once this cassette ends, the time will begin. I wish you luck, team 1."

The machine turned off, and the timer started. Konata stared at Misao, who was lost in thought, grabbed her, and threw her into the needles. She fell directly into them, getting some on her back. Her screams filled the room, causing Tsukasa to cover ears. Konata looked at her. "You better find it now, or I'll press the switch!" Konata yelled at Misao. Misao threw here hands into the pines, frantically looking for the switch, with the needles clawing into her skin.

Konata readied herself at the switch. The timer passed the minute mark. Misao still looked frantically, her eyes getting watery from the pain. Tsukasa hid in the corner and wept. 30 seconds came by, and Konata had her hand on the switch. At last, Misao held her hand up. I got it!" Misao yelled. She pressed the switch, and the timer stopped at 20 seconds left. A new robotized voice came on. "Safety door opens in 240 minutes. Thank you for your patience."

Misao climbed out of the needles, grimacing in pain. Konata stared at her. Misao caught her stare. "Konata?" Misao asked. Konata showed pity for the girl. "Yeah?" she asked. Misao tried to stand up, but fell on her knees. "Th…Thank you…for not pressing the switch on me," Misao said. Konata looked at her, astonished. She thought she was going to make a witty remark, but Misao didn't. Konata went to her and helped her up. "Look, Konata. I'm sorry…for calling you 'chibikko' all those times. I was rude to you nearly all the time. I'm sorry," she said, showing a weak fang smile. Konata looked surprise, not knowing what to say. Konata decided to apologize as well. "Its okay, Misao. Please, forgive me for calling you a killer. You aren't the one, the sensei is. I'm sorry," Konata said. Misao held Konata close and soon embraced. For some reason, all the anger in Konata over Misao was gone.

Tsukasa looked at the ground. "Guys?" She asked. The two others looked at her. "What's wrong, Tsukasa?" Misao asked. "What if we don't get out of here in time?" she asked. The other two remembered the time limit. For some reason, Konata felt the time limit didn't exist. "Don't worry about, Tsukasa. It hadn't been that long!" Konata replied. Misao joined in. "Yeah. And besides, the other team is behind this door. Your sister is waiting, Tsu!" Misao chirped. Tuskasa smiled. "I guess we'll get out of here or at least try," Tsukasa said. The others nodded. "This is for Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patty. We're a team, and we'll make sure everyone else gets out. There deaths will not be in vain," Misao said.

The girls hugged each other as the door opened. "Looks like will be seeing the other team," Konata said.

The three walked through the door.

Plot script: 3 completed

Plot script: 4 coming soon

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. THIS NOVEL IS GOING WELL, AND YES, THE WHOLE PLOT IS IN MY HEAD. I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG. SORRY TO LEAVE ON A CLIFFHANGAR, BUT I JUST HAD TO DO IT. ANYWAYS, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. THERE SHOULD BE ONLY 2 MORE, MAYBE THREE.


	4. Five left and cheating death

PART 04

16. THE EAGLE

Miyuki walked ahead of the group, her eyes filled with revenge. Hiyori's death replayed over and over in her brain. Kagami looked at her friend. She couldn't get Miyuki to look at her, but she saw the flames building in her.

As they entered the next hallway, water covered their feet. Ayano lifted one of her feet up. Her shoes were starting to wear out. She shrugged and took them off. Her socks got wet, but she didn't really mind. Minoru walked calmly behind them, unaware of the man in the shadows.

The man grabbed a chain off the wall. He looked at Minoru's left arm. Snickering, he threw the chain at Minoru.

Minoru stopped dead in his tracks. The chain wrapped around his arm rather smoothly and tight. Minoru picked at it, but it wouldn't come loose. "Uh…guys. Little…AHHH!" Minoru fell into the water. The others turned towards him. Minoru flopped on the ground as the chain pulled him into the darkness. The girls rushed up to him and grabbed one of his hands. The chain tugged Minoru violently. Minoru screamed in pain as his arm was getting dislodged. Alas, the chain ripped his arm off. Blood splattered from his lost arm as the girls were blinded. Minoru fell to the ground, almost out of consciousness. Ayano was about to pull Minoru up to his feet, but the chain wrapped around Minoru's leg. The girls desperately tried to grab Minoru, but the chain pulled him away too quickly.

As he was dragged off, he left the world and went into a studio. He was in a chair, next to a sleeping Akira. The cameraman did a hand motion to Minoru to wake her up. He looked around. The lights shined down on him, all the camera's pointed to him. It was as if the whole ordeal was a dream. Did he fall asleep (along with Akira) while filming the show? Minoru shrugged. However, he couldn't feel his left arm, He touched it, but no feeling came to it. He looked at the cameraman again, who was getting pretty angry. Minoru used his good arm to shake Akira awake. Akira stirred, making Minoru wince. He shook her again, not getting much of a response. He lifted his hand up from her head.

Minoru scoffed out a scream at what was on his head. Blood covered his palm, running down his hand into his sleeve. But it wasn't Akira's blood, oh no. It belonged to him. Blood that was a sick red ran down his arm as his ears bled. Minoru didn't know what was going on, and started to panic. He looked at the cameraman and gasped. The man was hung from the ceiling from a wire, blood dripping from his fingertips. Minoru looked everywhere, but no one was around. Akira stuttered, and fell to the ground. Her head rolled away from her body. Minoru tried to get up, but he couldn't find the strength. His left arm started to break, yet he didn't feel anything. In fact, he didn't feel any cut or bruise, nor the blood rolling down him. He muffled a scream for help, but his tongue was getting twisted. In a gruesome manner, his tongue was ripped out. Still, no pain came to him. But he was dying. This is just a dream. Just a dream…

Back in the real world, the girls could only hear Minoru scream. A faint silhouette of the murderer and Minoru was all they could see, and they couldn't do anything, all frozen in fear. Finally, the Minoru silhouette went limp. The other one laughed and allowed parts of the body to fall. The only thing the girls could do was to watch the nightmare unfold. The man snickered and threw something directly to Ayano's face. As it landed on her, the blood slipped down her chin. It was Minoru's severed left arm.

Ayano threw the arm off of her and screamed. She swayed back and forth, having a panic attack. She ran farther down the watery hall. The others couldn't do anything but follow.

The man walked out of the shadows and laughed. However, a women's voice broke his cheerful moment. "Sojiro, Minoru wasn't supposed to be next, remember?" The girl stated. Sojiro laughed. "Yes, but I made a terrible mistake. I forgot to lay the trap for him. Besides, Yukari, we don't always have to follow the rules," Sojiro snickered. Yukari looked down at the watery floor. She didn't want to be a part of this. She decided to work with Nanako after learning about her daughter being held here. In reality, she wanted Nanako dead.

Ayano ran to a room, completely unaware of the others. The room she ended up in contained a carpet at the side, with a metal dome above it. A tape was hanging off the ceiling, saying "Misao." Ayano looked down in sadness. Her friend was caught up in this. After seeing this, her panic attack faded to oblivion. She looked at the next door. It was a heavy door, possibly made of steel. She looked back at the door she entered from. She saw her remaining teammates run through the door. It was only her and Miyuki and Kagami. They began with six teammates. Now, they're dwindled down to three. However, she knew that her friend is out there, probably as scared as she was.

Her team wasn't in the best of shape. Kagami's leg wasn't getting any better. Miyuki wasn't the nice girl anymore, having her face covered in anger. She, too, was weary like Kagami and herself. Ayano sighed.

Kagami wobbled up to her. "Ayano, it's okay," Kagami said. Ayano looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears desperate to leave the eyes. Ayano shrugged her away. She couldn't think of what to say. It wasn't just Minoru's hand that caused her to panic. It was everything that happened tonight. Her friends, slaughtered. Her remaining friends hurt. Her childhood pal Misao, probably scared. Nothing was hopeful in the house. All Ayano wanted to do was get out of the dreadful place.

Kagami grabbed Ayano's shoulder, but was shrugged off again. Ayano went through the heavy door, making Miyuki and Kagami follow. The next room was cleaner than the others. In fact, it was a beautiful sight. It was a small dining room. Everything was organized properly. The lights shined a golden color across the room. The only thing wrong with the room was a bald eagle statue in the middle of the table. Its head was crooked, but could easily be fixed. Ayano walked towards it.

Inside the statue was a tape, Ayano's name written all over it. Miyuki looked around. "There's a TV," she said harshly, pointing towards the left side of the room. Ayano grimaced at the TV, but she walked towards it in caution. Her fingers trembled as she put the tape in.

"Ayano…I'll make this quick. You have 10 seconds after this video is over to decide a plate on the table. Two will enable you to survive. The other 5 will end you. How? Well I made a crafty machine simply called the 'Eagle'. If you choose wrong, you'll be dragged to the machine. A drill will cut into you until it reaches the metal of the 'eagle'. Once it does, the eagle will fly off to hell, and you're going with it. I said it before, so I'll say it again. Let the games begin."

The sensei's voice faded into static. A machine rose into the room. The Eagle. Ayano looked at the table. It was small, but had a lot of plates. She looked around frantically. A timer on the table turned on, and her ten seconds began. She closed her eyes and chose a random plate.

Kagami and Miyuki couldn't look. Ayano's dish had a note, a note Ayano didn't want. It said "DEAD."

The ground rumbled beneath her. 10 arms came out of the ground. They grabbed both her hands and dragged her towards the eagle. Ayano struggled, tears coming to her eyes. There was nothing preventing her from death. Alas, Ayano was slammed onto the cold hard metal of the Eagle. She cried for mercy, cried for her friends, cried out of frustration. Kagami and Miyuki were powerless. There feet were rooted to the ground by mechanical arms. Both of them struggled to get free, but were no match.

The drill came out of the ground. Ayano tried to move, but metal rods meant to cover her wrists came out. However, she was on the eagle crooked, resulting in the rods cutting into her palms. Ayano muffled a scream, but the worst was yet to come. The drill inched its way towards Ayano's limp chest. Ayano stared at its twirling blade. It moved very slowly, but Ayano knew it was her time. As blood trickled down her shirt from her palms, she looked up. "MISAO!!!" Ayano cried. At that moment, the drill came to Ayano's chest. Blood splattered everywhere in spirals, her throat choked out blood, her eyes bleeding as the drill dug deeper. Finally, it touched the metal, causing her arms to move the wings. The eagle came to life as its wings fluttered up and down, at the cost of a life.

The machine broke down, resulting in Ayano being cut more up to her neck before the drill was released and she fell to the ground. Kagami looked at her, the tears crushing her eyes with water. It wasn't sadness, no. It was anger. But not to the sensei, but to team 1. Thoughts raced in her mind about them. She thought that the other team laughed at her, her dead teammates, and Miyuki. Kagami knew she had to find them.

Miyuki lost all her anger. As the hands left back into the ground, Miyuki fell to her knees and cried next Ayano. The orange hair girl was killed with a shocked face. Miyuki looked down. She wanted the others to get out of here, but none will ever see daylight, and Ayano was joining them. Miyuki cried even harder at this thought. As she cried, the steel opened. Kagami looked at the open door. In came Team 1.

17. LESSON

Yui waited for the sensei's return. While she was gone, Yui made a plan with the officers to hold her down, away from her desk. Yui did some looking around the desk and found a switch. Yui believed this was the poison that will set off in less than an hour that will decimate the whole country. The officers waited at the door, getting prepared for the sensei's return.

Walking down the hall, Nanako smiled a cheerful smile. Her plan was going well. She knew that the girls were probably learning about the values of life. They saw their most cherish friends die in terrible ways. The ones still alive have the blood of their buddies covering their clothes. Nanako snickered at the thought.

Her happy thoughts ended, however, when she ran into Akira. The sensei stared evilly at the salmon-pink haired girl. "Akira, what are you doing? Get back to the studio!" The sensei yelled. Akira looked down. "My got feet got cold. I didn't even want to be a part of this, you know? You just brought me here and said 'do your job or you're dead.' Seriously, why do I even have to do this test? I cherish life more than anyone else here!" Akira yelled in her menacing tone, the sensei nodded in disagreement. "Akira, you never did cherish your life. Not yours, not others, you never did. You always think that you're better than everyone. I know your working for me, but you still need to complete your test," The sensei stated. Akira looked down again. "She's going to attack you," Akira said.

"Who's going to attack me?" The sensei asked.

"That cop in your classroom. She's planning to grab you once you walk into the room," Akira answered.

The sensei laughed. "Oh Akira, you still don't know her test yet, do you?" The sensei asked. Akira began to walk off. The sensei stared at her. "Oh, Akira…," The sensei said. Akira turned around. The sensei held a gun at Akira's head. "Akira, you failed your test." Akira stared in shock at her. "What do you mean? I didn't even finish my test! God dammit, how did I fail?" Akira asked. The sensei kept holding the gun at the girl. "You wouldn't go back to your test either way. I can tell from your voice that you'll never learn. You don't even know the whole group of people working for me. You disobeyed my orders, and now you'll receive the consequences of your actions," The stated. Akira backed away. She wanted to run off, but fear rooted her down. The sensei smiled, showing her devilish fang. In an instant, she pulled the trigger.

Akira wasn't able to see the bullet lodge itself between her eyes. Akira moved only 10 inches backwards before she fell, still. Nanako walked over her body and into the classroom. She was greeted by two guards holding her down. She struggled, but the guards held her. Yui walked towards the sensei. "Nanako, you're going to tell us right now where the girls are!" Yui said. Nanako smiled. "No, I won't. In fact, I want you two guards to let me go." The guards holding her down let go, allowing the sensei to get up; she ordered them to grab Yui instead. Yui looked surprised when the guards grabbed her. "What are you doing? Attack her, not me!" Yui yelled. The sensei walked up to her. "My dear friend, you'll never learn, will you? This is your test, Yui, and you are failing miserably," The sensei said, a smile on her face. Yui looked confused. "What…what test?" Yui said, looking scared. Nanako smiled. "Your test was to see if you can listen. That tape you found in your car had another message in it. If you finished it, you could've found them easily and save them. But no, you don't listen. You came here instead, allowing them to die. Hell, if you didn't listen to the police, you could've stayed out of this and I woud've spared their lives. For some strange reason, you listened to them, even knowing that you're a traffic cop, and that you're not trained for murder cases," The sensei said.

Yui looked down. She didn't want to admit it, but she was right. She listened to bad things and never to good things. She probably could've saved the girls. Still, she wouldn't say. "It doesn't matter. You killed Sojiro and my sister. You wouldn't spare them! You're a fucking murderer!" Yui yelled. Nanako turned away. "Sojiro, dead? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Sojiro is actually alive," Nanako said. Yui looked down, angry. "No he's not! I saw what you did to him!" Yui said. Nanako laughed. "You didn't even see that that was a ragdoll? The blood was fake, and the machine that, as you said, killed him, couldn't have done a thing. His weight would've destroyed the chair. Also, we both recorded the tape you heard. Yep, he's on my side," Nanako grinned. Yui started to cry. "Why…Why is he helping you?" Yui muffled out. Nanako laughed once more. "He too felt that teens these days didn't cherish life. That's why. Now, enough talk. Officers, bring her to the cell!" Nanako yelled. The officers nodded and grabbed Yui. They dragged her out of the room. She tried to fight, but couldn't get the strength needed.

18. KEEP GOING

Konata, Tsukasa, and Misao entered the room. They were greeted by tear-strucked Miyuki and Kagami. Tsukasa ran to her sister. "Onee-chan!" She proudly proclaimed. Kagami shoved her away harshly. "On…Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami didn't reply. Konata looked around and spotted Miyuki, crying over Ayano. Konata noticed this and fell on the ground, losing all her strength as she saw Ayano, lying on the ground, cut from the chest to neck, blood still pouring out. Misao noticed her dead friend. "AYANO! No…no…," Misao cried. She fell next to her dead friend and hugged her, getting blood all over herself. "Please, Ayano! Please, wake up!" Misao cried. She shook her friend, but she never moved. Konata looked at this, getting teary eyed. Tsukasa nearly fainted. Kagami didn't help her. Miyuki looked at team 1. She wanted to be happy that they were here, but she couldn't get the emotion.

For a whole five minutes, they were quiet, not knowing what to do. Up ahead, another room awaited them, possibly holding a trap that will end of them. Kagami was the only one not teary eyed. In fact, she chuckled at her crying friends. None of the others could see her laugh.

Kagami walked towards the table as the others cried. She looked under the table. She knew that the sensei laid something below the table for her to use later on. She looked frantically. Every once in a while, she checked up on the others, making sure they didn't notice her. After searching for a minute, she found what she wanted. Under a broken floorboard, a rifle laid in her reach. She picked it up, and had to decide how to hide the gun from the rest. She sighed. She will just lie to them, when the time comes.

Tsukasa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why is she doing this to us? I want to go home!" Tsukasa said, whimpering. Konata looked at her purple-haired friend. "I don't know why. We didn't do anything wrong. She's a fucking murderer! That's all we need to know," Konata said, having a dull expression.

Just then, the TV where the tape was inserted turned on. The sensei appeared. At that moment, Misao got up from her dead friend and ran to the TV. She shook it, trying to get to the murderer. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET DOWN HERE, YOU DAMN FUCKING COWARD!" Misao yelled, the velocity felt by everyone in the room. The sensei simply looked at the depressed girl. "First of all, Misao, get away from the screen," Nanako told. Misao glared her, and then went to where the others were. The sensei went on with the conversation. "Now, on with the actual message. I'm thrilled that both of your teams are here. You're all on the final steps of the tests. Only two of you need to complete a test. That would be Konata and Miyuki. Now, you all are calling me a murderer? Ha! That's not what I'm doing. I'm just teaching you all the meaning of life. You see now that you never really cared for your friends until they're gone," The sensei said.

The girls looked at each other. She was right. Everyone was dying, all their friends, friends that will never see the light of day again. Each one of them was at least affected by one death. The sensei watched them and continued. "Kagami over there seems to have found a rifle," She pointed out. The others looked at Kagami. She was holding the rifle. Kagami looked at everyone. She didn't know what they were thinking, but she didn't like the sensei pointing her out. Nanako nodded. "That rifle will help in one of the tests coming up. I wish you all luck getting through the next tests. Also, you have 45 minutes. I say you better hurry. Times ticking."

With that, the sensei vanished along with the screen. A door opened in the western part of the room. The girls looked at the doorway. Nothing but darkness came out. Misao ran back to Ayano. She knew she was dead, but couldn't keep it in her mind. She wanted her alive. She saw Milono, dead, and now Ayano. It scared her, but she knew one thing. They all had to keep moving. Stop now, and it's all over. Misao looked at the others. They too, were lost in thought. Misao looked up. "We…we have to keep going," Misao said. The others looked at her. They were surprised she would say that, after losing her long time friend. Konata looked at her. "We do. Miyuki and I…we still have to complete ours," Konata said trembling. Kagami looked at the door. "Fine, then let's get out of here. I hate this house more than ever," Kagami stated.

Miyuki helped Kagami walk as Konata helped Tsukasa up from her crying. Misao bent down to Ayano. She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes. With that, she got up and followed. She would get out of here, and Ayano will get a proper burial. She won't stay in this ugly place. Misao wouldn't allow it.

19. KONATA'S TEST

The hallway was darker than the others. As they continued, they ran into many chains hanging off the walls. Miyuki had to fight many of them off of her. Tsukasa was tangled in one, requiring the others to get her out. Kagami never helped her.

Eventually, they reached the next room. The walls weren't normal. They were made of hard steel. On the roof was box. A chair sat in the middle under the box. Konata's name was written on it. Konata gulped and walked towards it. She sat down, and a recording started.

"Hello, Konata. You have a major choice to make. You have to choose a friend that you can trust. She will have to use a needle for this test. What will happen is, after you press the button under the chair, the box up there will fall on you. Don't worry; the bottom will come off first, so you won't get squished. However, water will pour into the box so in a matter of seconds, you'll be threatened with drowning. This is where you friend will come in. She or he will have to find a needle near you. It can be under anything, or right in front of you. Finding it isn't enough. She or he will have to climb the top of the box and go into the water. She or he will then use the needle to break a lock under the chair, which will break the chains that surround you. I wish you luck, now pick one of your friends to help you."

Konata was mad at this tape. It wasn't because of the trap, but to who was talking. It wasn't the sensei, but her father. She was sure of it. Maybe he is working for the sensei. She hoped not. She looked at her friends. One of them will have to "play" with her. She looked at them and decided her friend. "Misao," Konata said. Misao walked to her, afraid. "Why me?" Misao asked. Konata smiled. "Because the others are too terrified and Kagami doesn't look like herself right now. You're the only one I can trust," Konata said. Before Misao could reply, Konata pressed the switch.

The box fell on her, enclosing her, with the only hole being the top. She wanted to get out, but chains came out of the chair, locking her hands and legs onto the chair. Water began pouring into the box. Konata screamed when the cold water sprayed on her. Misao heard this bone chilling scream and began to search for the needle. The whole area around the box was covered with leaves. Misao fumbled through the leaves. The other girls wanted to help, but right as the box fell onto Konata, a glass wall blocked them from doing so. They tempted Kagami to use her rifle, but she said she had to save the bullets, since there was only one round.

Misao kept searching as the water crept up Konata's waist. She watched Misao as she searched. She could tell Misao was in pain after the needles from the previous test. That's when Konata realized how to get out. "Misao! Your left arm!" Konata yelled as the water came up to her chine. Misao looked at her left arm. There in her elbow, was a needle from the previous test. She yanked it out (trying to stifle out a cry) and looked at the box. Konata's mouth was now underwater. Misao took a deep breathe, and attempted to jump in. However, the box was slippery from the water, and she couldn't stay on it. Now the water covered Konata's head. Konata tried to tell Misao to hurry, but the water covered her. Misao tried once more, but couldn't get up. Finally, she walked back a couple of steps, and took a leaping jump.

The cold water enveloped Misao to a great degree. Her skin, cut open by the needles, now was in even more pain. Misao tried to ignore the pain. The box was at least a little big, allowing Misao to swim and maneuver around. Her first thought was to look for the lock. She did spot it after a few seconds, but couldn't open it. She kept trying, but the lock was rusty. The needle simply wouldn't go in. The water made it worse.

As she tried, she felt Konata kicking her. Looking up at her blue-haired friend, she saw Konata nodding off, losing oxygen. Misao had to make her breathe if she wanted her to live. She let go of the lock and swam up to Konata's face. She didn't want to do it, but she had to save Konata somehow. She placed her lips onto Konata's, trying to get air into her blue-haired friend. After five seconds, she let go and went back to the lock. Konata was relieved to be able to breathe for a little longer.

Misao went back to the lock. Her head was becoming lightheaded from sacrificing oxygen to her friend. But she wasn't about to give up yet. She clutched the needle and put it into the lock. The lock still wouldn't allow it. Misao used all her remaining strength to shove the needle into the lock. The lock broke in half, causing the chains around Konata to fall off. Konata was about to swim up when she noticed Misao not moving. Konata grabbed her short-haired friend and swam to the top.

The others were very worried about the two. Kagami even had some feeling towards the two, but she shrugged it off. She had something to do for the sensei.

Tsukasa was the first to notice the glass going into the ground. She along with the other two walked towards the box. At the surface of the box, Konata held Misao. Konata held Misao over the edge. Miyuki and Kagami grabbed her and placed her down onto the ground. Konata jumped out soon after her.

Tsukasa had hope when she saw both of them come out. However, this hope died when she saw Misao. Her chest wasn't moving. She felt worse for Konata. Her blue-haired friend was starting to cry. Tsukasa thought it was tears of sadness. Konata was actually crying tears of frustration. Once she got out, she knelt next to Misao. There was still a good chance to save her, if can perform CPR correctly. She never tried it, but she wasn't losing Misao. She refused to allow anymore of her friends to die.

She put her ear to Misao's mouth. She wanted to feel her breathe, but nothing was coming out. She pinched Misao's nose, lifted her chin up, and breathed in her mouth. The others watched as she did this, with Miyuki turning away. Konata lifted herself up and put her palms onto Misao's chest. She pressed down on her chest 15 times. "C'mon, Misao, C'mon!" Konata muttered. She placed her mouth on Misao's once more and breathed in her mouth. Misao wasn't showing any response. Konata tried pressing on her chest again. Tears weld up into her eyes. Kagami was even starting to get teary eyed, but tried not to show it.

Konata repeated everything she did, but Misao still wasn't moving. Konata did the last thing she could've done. After breathing in Misao mouth one more time she started slamming her fist into Misao chest. Tsukasa screamed, and started to beg Konata to stop. Konata wouldn't listen. She kept slamming her fist into Misao's chest. Miyuki ran to her, trying not to fully look, and pulled Konata away. Konata tried to get back to Misao, but Miyuki was too strong for her. "I'm sorry, Konata. I believe we can't do anything else for her," Miyuki said. Konata placed her head onto Miyuki's chest and cried. Tsukasa ran to her sister and cried in her chest as well. Kagami would've liked to shove her off, but she allowed her to stay. Kagami couldn't even think straight. Both of her longtime friends were dead, died right in front of her. She couldn't stand to see them die.

Konata cried heavily into Miyuki's chest. She didn't want to lose Misao, but Miyuki was holding her down. In an instant, she forced herself off of Miyuki. Miyuki tried to catch her but Konata ran fast. She got to Misao and started punching her chest once more. Tsukasa couldn't take it and turned away, falling to her knees and started to cry. Miyuki couldn't watch. Konata kept trying.

Her fist started to become tired. Still, she kept going. "Please, Misao, wake up!" Konata muttered. She raised her fist one more time and struck Misao's chest. Misao lurched up, water spilling out of her coughing mouth. Konata smiled a hopeful smile. Misao was choking up the water very quickly, resulting in Konata putting Misao's head sideways. Miyuki looked at them and smiled. Somehow, Konata brought Misao back to life. Tsukasa ran to them, crying tears of joy, the first time she did all night. Kagami shuddered, but went to her friend.

Misao, finally opening her eyes, looked around. She was wet from the box, but didn't know how she got out. She looked up and saw Konata looking down at her. Misao had a questioning look on her face. "Are we dead? Did…did I get you out?" Misao asked, oblivious at knowing if she was dead or not. Konata smiled, tears welding up. She hugged Misao, held her close. It was one of the very few happy moments this group ever had. They lost many of the ones they loved; they weren't allowing anyone else to die.

But up above, watching them through a hidden camera, the sensei felt angry. Misao wasn't supposed to survive. Konata would survive, yes, but she made it play out that Konata couldn't perform CPR, thus killing Misao. However, she underestimated her blue-haired friend. She wouldn't accept these results, not at a time like this. She walked over to her seat and picked up the desk phone.

She dialed Kagami's number.

---------------------------------

PLOT SCRIPT 4: COMPLETE

PLOT SCRIPT 5: COMING SOON

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. PERSONALLY, I BEGAN WRITING OTHER FANFICTIONS, WHICH STALLED THE DEVELOPMENT OF THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER LS FANFIC SOON, ALONG WITH A FANFIC FOR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. I ALSO FOUND A FILE I USED FOR A CONTEST BACK IN THE DAY FOR SCHOOL. THIS WAS A FANFIC CONTEST (OR AT LEAST I CALLED IT THAT SINCE WE COULD WRITE ABOUT ANY GENRE FROM ANY MADE SERIES) WHERE I GOT TIED FOR FIRST PLACE (HOORAH!)

THAT WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY.

NOW, THIS STORY HAS AT LEAST 2 MORE CHAPTERS, CHAPTER 5 AND THE EPILOGUE. IT'S ALMOST OVER. A SEQUEL HAS ALREADY BEEN THOUGHT OF, SO THAT MIGHT COME OUT.

AS OF NOW, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. The Way Home

PART 05

20. DRAGGED AWAY

Yui fought and fought, trying to break her way out of the officers' hold, but their grip was too strong. She could barely move as she was dragged down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" Yui asked. One officer looked at her. "You're going someplace that you can't break free. Now shut your fucking mouth!" the officer said. Yui spat at him, making him punch her. Her head throbbed from the pain, but she wasn't going to receive anymore pain tonight. She lost her little sister, lost many lives, and was being lied to. She was going to get away when the time was right. Being on the force for a couple of years made her more aware of what people were doing.

She took long looks at each of the guards. One of them, the one holding her right leg, seemed to have a sprained ankle, making him wobble. The guard holding her other leg seemed nervous, causing his hands to sweat. The two holding her arms were trying to keep up with the other officers. Yui knew that once of them exposed their full weakness, she can probably get out of this hold.

Yui's back was sore from being dragged on the floor. The officers were careless with her, not caring if she was being hurt. Still, she focused on each of the guards, waiting. Waiting…

Alas came the time when the guards got to Akira. She was covered in a pool of red, the bullet in her head still smoking. The guard who was nervous saw the body and screamed. This caused his arm to loosen Yui's leg. Yui smirked and kicked the guard hand. The guard let go of her leg fully and rubbed his hand in pain. The other guards loosen their hold on her, allowing her to attack. She quickly got up and ran from the guards. The guards regained their senses and chased after her.

Yui ran down many hallways, taking each tight curve to confuse them. But the guards knew each of her moves. Hell, they knew everything she was doing. Down at a dead end were 4 more guards, and they knew that Yui will run there. They had it all planned. The whole school has many dead ends, but the paths she took were all leading up to this special one.

Yui was getting tired. All those years of drinking caught up to her. All the sorrow hurt her, and stabbed her lungs and muscles. Still, she had to get out of here. Somewhere out in the country, the last remaining girls walked through a damned house, hoping to be spared. Sadly enough, Yui didn't know that the girls were under her, in the basement of the school, with all the dead bodies and blood, and their terrified spirits. Yui looked behind herself. She didn't see the officers' shadows anymore. Yui sighed and fell to the floor, attaching herself to a wall. She should've just listened to the full tape. Or better yet, not even respond to the tape. Yui tried to break these thoughts, but they kept sneaking back in.

Finally, she summoned the strength to stand. She continued down the hall. That's when it hit her. Why did the officers stop following her? Were they really that dumb to not know where she was? Yui shrugged. She hoped they were stupid. As she walked, her sister filled her mind. It wasn't happy thoughts, no. Her thoughts showed her sister cut up, mauled, any variation of death that this damned teacher laid for the girls to live through. Yui couldn't hold back the tears. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind. Why the hell couldn't she save her? Save all of them? Now most of them are gone. It was as if she was punched directly in the stomach. All this realizations made her sick.

She never saw the guards waiting for her at the next corner. They waited, hearing her heavy breaths. She kept taking steps towards them, completely unaware. One guard took her from behind and pulled her into the shadows.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Yui yelled, kicking the man. The man simply held on to her. He had a knife on him, just in case. Yui kept kicking him, but the man wouldn't let go. "Yui, please be a good girl. I don't like hurting you. You're doing this to yourself," The man said. Yui turned her head, looking at the man's face. Horror filled her mind, showing in her facial expression. Sojiro was holding her, knife and all. "So… Sojiro… Why?" Yui asked, crying. Sojiro chuckled under his breath. "Yui, I would love to tell you. Hell, I would right now. But, sad to say, I'm not allowed to speak," Sojiro said.

Yui still looked at him, puppy dog eyes and all. "Sojiro, how are you alive? You died goddammit!" Yui yelled. Sojiro looked behind him, making sure no one was around. "That was simply a dummy. I recorded my voice. It was your test, after all. You couldn't even tell the blood was paint! You really are naïve, and I thought that was just me," Sojiro said. Yui couldn't take it anymore. Sojiro wasn't himself anymore. She had to get away from him, but the knife scared her. But she had to get loose. There might be time left to save the remaining girls. But as long as Sojiro stood before her, she wasn't going anywhere soon.

He circled around her, taunting her with his eyes. He went completely psycho, and wasn't saying why. Yui felt her pockets. She did have a handgun on her. She wanted to use it badly against the sensei, and to Sojiro, but her conscience kept telling otherwise. Sojiro liked to see her afraid. However, a small part of his mind told him not to harm her. She was family, after all. But he blocked it out of his mind, focusing his blade, ready to attack. The sensei said not to kill her, but he didn't care. He didn't care for the sensei's orders.

Yui was frozen, her hand on the gun. She won't be able to shoot him, even with him aiming at her. Sojiro's grin turned into a frown of a mad man, and lunged at her. Yui covered her head, awaiting the metal to pierce her skin.

Sojiro felt a thud on his back. His murderous rage seemed to go away in an instant, and the knife fell from his palms. Again, a thud was felt on his back. He tried to rub his back, but another thud was felt. Sojiro couldn't stand anymore, and fell to his knees. This time, the thud was felt on his head, knocking him out instantly.

Yui looked at him. Sojiro was knocked out cold. He was hit in the back three times and the head once with a fire extinguisher. Yui looked up, seeing who did this to him. Yukari stood in front of her, holding the extinguisher, panting with rage. She looked at Yui with blood-filled eyes. "They got my Miyuki. I don't know where they are, but please save the rest! I'll hold the guards off," Yukari said.

Yui wanted to ask some questions to her, but she heard distant guard voices, calling for Sojiro. "I'll save them, don't worry," Yui said. She ran backwards, back to the intersection, thinking of a path. The other route was a dead end. She heard the guards in another hallway, coming towards her quickly. She gulped, and took the path on the right.

21. THE DRILL

Only five girls remained standing. Misao, who was still shaken up from almost drowning, Konata, who survived her test just moments ago, Kagami, who stood away from the group with her gun, Tsukasa, who though didn't feel the pains from her test anymore, she still was scared about everything in the disgusting building they're in, and Miyuki, who too, was afraid of what was next, for her test was coming up. There was a small glimmer of hope just moments ago when Konata saved Misao from her death, with Misao doing the same, but all that faded into oblivion.

Mentally, the survivors were building paranoia. Each look, each wall, each ceiling and floor, all made them jump. Mentally, all of them were going crazy. The blood that was spilled over the past hour was still haunting all of their minds. Minami, both arms lost, lying in her own blood. Poor Yutaka, who was stretched to her limit, never getting out of the test, Patricia, who lost all her blood and torn apart, Hiyori, who was always scared of her test, now burnt to a crisp, Minoru, who never even made it to the test, and Ayano, who suffered a drill to her body. All of those deaths replayed in the survivors' minds, laughing at them.

The girls stayed close to each other, with the exception of Kagami, who stayed away, limping on her bad foot. Miyuki wanted to help her, but Kagami shrugged her off. Tsukasa stayed with the group, though kept an eye on her sister. Konata was supporting Misao, who was still lost in breath from the previous near death experience. Konata had a strange shift of mind. She was angry at Misao for the whole night, and yet, she was glad she was still alive. She didn't know where it came from. Then again, she did save her life, so that might be a reason. Other than that, she was happy Misao was still with her.

The next room was probably the most strangest, and possibly the best out of all the other rooms. It was an all out peaceful room. Unlike the other rooms, which were dark, gloomy, and disgusting, this room was painted with a lively color set, making a picture of clouds on a sunny day. A dining table was situated in the left handed corner of the room, filled with plates and china pieces. A bed lay in the center of the room, with a small table next to it. A mirror, a sink, and a small workbench completed the room. All were painted like rainbows.

The girls looked at the room astonished, but it wasn't the actual room that caught their attention. It was actually the exit that was placed right in the middle-end of the room. It was a staircase leading up to a balcony, where the doorway out stood. All the girls' faces lit up. After an hour of mindless torture, so many deaths, the exit laid right in front of them. But, there was one small problem that stood before them. On top of the balcony, right next to the exit door, stood the sensei, grinning at the girls, showing her fang. It was the first time the girls saw the sensei in person the whole night, and they weren't very happy to see her.

The sensei placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what do you know? The test subjects finally made it to the last test. Miyuki, this is your test, and the last one for everyone. However, this is the easiest test, for no one can die. Miyuki, all you have to do is sit on the table," the sensei said. Immediately, Konata ran towards the stairs. "YOU KILLER! YOU FUCKING KILLER! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE'LL REACT TO THIS? YOU'RE SAYING THIS AS IF WE SHOULD BE HAPPY! HOW THE FUCK COULD WE IF ALL OUR FRIENDS WERE KILLED BY YOU, YOU… YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Konata yelled with her face red with anger. She wanted to get on the stairs, but the sensei pressed a small switch next to her. The stairway was blocked by a bullet-proof glass screen.

"Now Konata, do you want to get out of here, or not? I'll open this door when Miyuki finishes her test. It's a simple test. Miyuki, go to that table now!" the sensei said. Miyuki simply went on the table without hesitating. Konata still stared angrily at the sensei, up to the point where her teeth bled.

Miyuki laid on the table as the other girls watched. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she felt relieved that she couldn't die. The sensei watched her and said, "Miyuki, your final test is a simple one. All you have to do is get your teeth cleaned," she said. Miyuki froze. The sensei laughed. "Don't worry Miyuki, I hired a professional. He just cleans your teeth, and then you're home free. C'mon, be happy for once!" The sensei said.

A door to the left opened, revealing a man in a dentist suit. He carried in a tray with sharp objects for the cleaning. Miyuki didn't care if this was a simple test, she still couldn't watch her mouth being clean. The sensei turned to the others. "As for all of you, go to those tables, refresh yourselves. Don't you want to get out looking nice?" She said, showing her fang. Konata's mouth bled from her frowning, still staring at the sensei. However, she decided to go to the other tables where the others were heading.

"Please just hold still, you're making this tough. Don't worry! It's not that bad! It won't hurt!" The dentist encouraged Miyuki. She still was scared, oval eyes and all. At the other tables, the girls washed off. Tsukasa kept sighing every time she brushed her hair. Every strained let out a small patch of dried up blood. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to run, get her onee-chan, and just wake up from the nightmare. She didn't want to leave without everyone else. All the deaths flashed through her mind, and she began crying. Misao sat next to her and placed her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. Her mind showed Ayano, lying there in that room, cut up, and with a shocked expression on her face. Milono was gone, and now her. Misao smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. At least they could see each other again. Konata walked to Misao and sat next to her. Kagami wanted to be alone.

Misao looked at her blue haired friend. Her ahoge was down, something Misao never saw. Miyuki screamed once more. "Ko…Konata? Why did you save me back there? Why didn't you leave me?" Misao asked. Konata looked down for a couple of seconds before answering. "Misao, everyone around us are dead. We got here alive because… because we were just lucky. I just couldn't think about living in this world without Minami and Yutaka. At first, I thought they were the only ones that were going to die, but Patty… Hiyori… I couldn't allow everyone to die. I hated you at the beginning. Why? I don't know, I guess I needed to blame someone for this whole ordeal. But, you're a friend, and I couldn't allow you to die," Konata said, still looking down. She lifted her head and looked straight into Misao's eyes. "I don't want to lose anyone else, goddammit! Sensei will die! I'll kill her, show her how she made us all feel," Konata said.

Misao looked down. "Well, I wished you did just let me go. Maybe I could've seen Ayano again… Oh god, Ayano…" Misao started to cry. Konata and Tsukasa didn't know what to do. The screams got louder.

Kagami reloaded her gun.

"All right Miyuki, all finished," the dentist smiled. Miyuki rubbed her mouth, and was glad to get up. She looked at the stairwell. The sensei watched her. Miyuki thought about this. Why wasn't she opening the door? The dentist began to walk towards a back door, right when a light flashed through him. Miyuki didn't see anything happen. All she knew was that her face was covered in red. The dentist fell to the ground. Then, another light flashed onto Miyuki's heart. She scratched the area, but just felt heavy liquid. Air left her head, and she fell. Liquid surrounded her.

The girls stared in shock at the shooter. Kagami smirked, watching the dying moe and dentist, and turned to the others, gun still pointed.

22. THE FINAL TEST

The sensei laughed at the girls, who backed away from Kagami. She still held the gun towards them, holding the trigger.

"Kagami, why?" Konata wept. The sensei laughed some more. "Well, my friends welcome to the real final test. Happy?" The sensei asked. Kagami was about to shoot her gun, but the sensei held her hand up, signaling her to stop. The sensei placed her hands on a railing. "Listen. Kagami has lied to you all. She's been working for me this whole time. Now, she has her chance to escape this shithole. Sadly, that requires you three to be killed. Kagami, all you need to do is shoot them all," The sensei said. Kagami nodded and was about to shoot, but was once again stopped by the sensei.

"However, you three could still survive. Right behind Tsukasa is a switch, which will kill Kagami there, and you'll get out easily. What's it gonna be? Kill your friend, or let your friend kill you," The sensei asked. With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

Kagami stood, ready to kill. She didn't give a fuck about her friends. She was going to get out of this, one way or the other. Konata, Misao, and Tsukasa watched her, frozen head down. All they had to do was press the switch next to Tsukasa, and it'll all be over. One problem; each of the three had some feeling or relationship with Kagami. They just couldn't do it.

Tsukasa grabbed the switch, making Misao and Konata look at her. Kagami reloaded the gun, preparing to shoot. Tsukasa held onto the switch. She didn't want to do it, but she might have to. She looked at her sister. Tears filled her eyes. Kagami laid her finger on the trigger. Tsukasa took a deep breath.

"ONEE-CHAN! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY!"

Tsukasa flipped the switch. Kagami just pressed the trigger, causing a bullet to zip into Misao's left leg, making her stumble. After that, a strange transformation occurred in Kagami. The girls, being interviewed by the police, could only describe it as "her body turned purple, a sleek orange, and black. At the same time, all her body parts went limp and she fell apart."

Kagami stuttered around, the gun falling from her hand. Her body became fragile and limp. Her eyes popped out of there sockets, yet no blood came out of her. Her death was clean. Her body fell to the ground, all mutated, falling like a rag doll.

The door opened for the staircase.

"SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Konata screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran up the stairs, past a crying Tsukasa and injured Misao, and out of the room. Misao could only look at Kagami. She wondered if living was any good. All her friends are dead, and she's hurt. She wanted to stay there, just wanting to die.

Tsukasa Looked at her. Her tears were gone, and she lost all emotion in her voice. "Misao, let's go. She killed my Onee-chan. I won't let her live," Tsukasa said. Misao was surprised. She thought Tsukasa was done, but she wasn't.

Tsukasa helped Misao up. She decided to go with her purple haired friend. She couldn't let the sensei live either, not after what she did to Hiragi and Ayano.

The two of them climbed the stairs and walked out.

They entered the first floor of the school.

23. DECISION

Konata ran down the endless hallway. She didn't care where it led. All she knew was that the sensei was around, and she'll be the one to kill her. The sensei killed Kagami, and Konata wasn't going to allow her to leave.

Back at the entrance, Misao and Tsukasa looked around the room. "Why the hell are we here?" Misao asked. Tsukasa ignored her. Instead, she threw Misao to the ground. Misao only looked at her. "I'm sorry, Misao-chan, but I have to find Konata, and you're bringing me down. Don't worry, I'll come back for you," Tsukasa said. Before Misao could do anything, Tsukasa ran off. Two arms came out of the darkness. Misao could only muffle a scream.

Yui walked down a hallway, holding her gun up high. She didn't have to kill anyone yet, but she heard them all walking. The hallways all looked the same, painted a clear tan. There were no lights on, only candles lit the halls. Yui didn't understand why.

Every turn felt bad. Yui thought that once she turned a corner, she'll die. Only once did she pass a corner and someone was waiting for her. Luckily, it was too dark for him, and she was able to sneak by him. They were instructed to not kill her, but she knew that they didn't follow all the rules.

Every hallway was exactly the same. Yui counted all the doors of each hall. All of them had 6 rooms exactly, 3 on the left, 3 on the right. She felt like she was going around in circles. She wanted to rest after running around for 10 minutes, but she knew that the girls were still in danger. All she had to do was find the entrance to the school, and continue her search, but just trying to see was hard enough.

Konata ran through the halls, not caring about anything around her. Kagami's dead body was left in her mind. Every damned feature replaced every thought in her mind. Konata wanted the sensei dead. She gritted her teeth, causing blood to leak from her mouth. Hiyori, Patty, Minami, Yutaka, Ayano, Miyuki, they were deaths that saddened everyone. But Kagami, that was the last straw. Tears flowed down her angered face.

As she ran, strange noises filled the halls. American music, or American trash, as what Konata would've called it. The music was blurry, but Konata heard it, and got angrier. It was a strange song the sensei had playing once during class, called "Desolation Row", sung by Bob Dylan. Konata felt the song as a sad song, and thought of every bad moment in her life. She knew the sensei loved toying with her with this song.

"_Konnnnnnatttta"_

_"_Leave me alone!"

_"Konata!!!"_

_"_I said leave me-"

Konata was pushed down to the ground by a strong, yet feeble force. Konata felt her arms being tugged, and she started to force them out of the force's grip. Her long hair wouldn't allow her to see anything behind her, so her attacker's identity was still held secret.

"GET OFF ME!" Konata shrieked. The force seemed to sniffle, and rolled Konata over, allowing her to see who it was. She gasped at the teary eyed attacker. Tsukasa stood there, still holding Konata down. Her tears flowed from her eyes like rivers. Konata looked at her confused. "Tsu, get off of me. I need to kill her. She killed your sister!" Konata said. Tsukasa still held her down. "I've seen these people. They're all holding guns. It's too dangerous. Konata, please stop struggling," Tsukasa said.

Konata punched Tsukasa's stomach, trying to break free, but Tsukasa simply held her. She would've allowed Konata to keep going, but she didn't her to get hurt.

Konata started to cry, and muffled something in Tsukasa's chest. Tsukasa moved her chest outward to allow Konata to speak. Konata looked up at her. "Misao? Where is she?" Konata asked. Tsukasa looked up. She nearly forgot about her. Why the hell did she leave her behind?

But Tsukasa didn't have to answer anyways. The next person to show up was the sensei herself.

"Well, you two sure are persistent. You do know that running around these halls is against school rules, right?" Nanako demanded. In an instant, Konata shot up, her fist ready, and charged at the sensei. However, the sensei held a shotgun at Konata's face. Konata backed up, and the sensei spoke up. "Now, I found one of your friends all alone in a hallway. Officers, bring her out," The sensei said.

Two guards came out of the shadows and threw Misao to the ground. She was tied up, and cuts ran around her, as if she struggled from something. The officers stood next to the sensei as more officers came in, making a circle around the girls. The sensei held the shotgun to Misao's head. She looked up. "Please, kill me," Misao begged. Konata heard her, and tried to distract the sensei.

"What are you doing?" Konata asked. The sensei chuckled. "Well, Konata, to tell you the truth, only 2 of you were supposed to live. Because they're three of you, I will have to dispose of one of you. Misao here wants to die anyways, so let's take her," The said. Konata extended her arm out. "Don't you even fucking dare!" Konata yelled. The sensei laughed and pointed the gun at Tsukasa. "Then she'll do," The sensei said, and almost pressed the trigger.

A bullet screamed by the guards, past Konata and the others, and planted itself into the sensei's arm.

The girls looked at the guards. None of them did anything. There was, however, a lone figure standing behind everyone. Yui held her pistol, smoke coming out of its barrels.

"Let them go, Kuroi," Yui said coldly. The sensei rubbed her arm. Blood started oozing down it, and she grimaced in pain. The bullet felt cold, almost blocking her mind. But she had to stay afloat, and get back to talking.

"Yui, I think it's time to finish your test. You want me to let them go, right?" the sensei asked. Yui looked around suspiciously, and nodded. The sensei continued. "Well, if you want them to live, then we take you. There is an exit right down the hall. Cops are already surrounding the street, ready to break into this place. They'll take care of them, and we take care of you. Or, you leave, and we take care of them. You decide, Yui," the sensei said.

The girls looked at her. They didn't want to stay here, but they didn't want to leave Yui here either. Yui looked at each of the guards. Thoughts flooded her mind. Yutaka stayed in her mind, sitting down on a bubble. She talked to Yui, begged her to get everyone out. Yui wanted to do that, but her mind also wanted to get out. The sensei mimicked a clock with her fingers. Yui looked at her. She had to make her decision quick. The sensei had that gun pointed at Misao, and she'll take out the rest very quickly.

"I'll stay," Yui said.

The sensei looked at her. She pointed the shotgun downwards and looked at all the guards. She motioned with her head to grab Yui and untie Misao. The guards looked at each other and rushed to both of them. "Well Yui, you made your choice. Looks like we have a party," She said, grinning, ignoring the pain in her arm. She looked at the three girls. "Looks like it's your lucky day. The doors over there. It's time to get out of here," The sensei said. Konata was about to leap at her. However, Yui called her to stop. "Please, Konata, don't try anything. I want you o get out of here. Live for once. Live the lives that the others will never live," Yui said, breaking the last three words with tears. The guards carried her away. Konata turned to the sensei.

"What are you going to do with her?" Konata asked. The sensei shrugged. "Who knows, but she allowed you to survive. Now, get out of here, the police are waiting. Quickly, before we decide to kill you," The sensei said, grinning. Konata helped Misao up, and, as she and Tsukasa walked side by side, the sensei vanished.

Konata opened the door into the bright lights of the police. Guns were pointed at them from all directions. At first, they were ready to shoot. Luckily, the chief saw them more clearly, and ordered his men to lower their guns. Another squad entered the school. A chief and medic walked up to the girls.

"Where are the others?" The chief asked. The girls looked at each other. The chief knew that there were more people held hostage. The whole ordeal was caught on tv on every channel.

The girls sat in an ambulance, watching the police search the school. It was total chaos. Lights shined brightly. Traffic covered both sides of the streets. The girls felt like they entered another dimension.

Konata smelled the air. In the past two hours, this was the first nice smelling air she smelt. She looked around her. Tsukasa slept, kneeling on the wall. Misao fell asleep on Konata's lap. Konata started to get teary eyed. It wasn't about her friends, who now are dead in the school. No, it was about these two. Tsukasa and Misao. The only ones left. She wanted to have everyone else, but she never will.

Misao stirred, and actually smiled for once. It looked painful, but it was a smile. Konata could guess what the dream was. It was probably Misao and Ayano running away, in a happy place. Konata smiled. She had to become friends with her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad

PLOT SCRIPT 05: COMPLETE

PLOT SCRIPT EPILOUGE: COMING SOON

THANK YOU FRO READING THIS FAR. THE NEXT CHAPTER ENDS THE TITLE, AND LEDS UP TO THE SEQUEL LUCKY SAW II: THE FAMILY. SEE YOU ALL SOON.


	6. EPILOGUE

PART 06

24. EPILOGUE 

The whole entire country of Japan grew in a state of shock after the three girls were found alive. The news circulated to every town, every city, and every household. The whole ordeal was broadcasted everywhere. Many families actually locked all their doors and windows, fearing the gases that were supposedly going to kill them. However, policemen checked everywhere around the city, and only found the "bricked" launchers. The machines never were filled.

The sensei became the most wanted person in Japan. Every city and town had police search every nook and cranny of houses and streets, waiting for the sensei. Each policeman had the order to simply arrest her. However, if she refuses to cooperate, she can be shot on the spot. Sadly, a week has passed since the incident, and the sensei still hasn't been found.

The students of Ryoo high school were told not to attend classes for two days, as the research was still being conducted around the school. The deaths of all their friends affected everyone to a great degree. When the two days passed and everyone was allowed back in, no one talked. The whole time, everyone was silent, even the teachers. Class 3-b simply got a replacement teacher, as the school tried to quickly forget the murderer that was Nanako Kuroi.

There were only three survivors from the incident, 7 dead, and 5 missing. Those that are missing include Izumi Sojiro, Kuroi Nanako, and Narumi Yui. One accomplice was found, named Takara Yukari, who was found holding her deceased daughter. She was brought in for questioning.

Two 'officers' who worked with the sensei also went missing. In total, there were at least 40 'officers.' 38 of them were dead from an unknown cause, while two are still running around. All victims were found throughout the house, still in their traps. Rigor mortis already set in by the time the police found them. Getting them out was a challenge, for though the bodies were still rigged. If the machines were still on, one wrong move could end everything.

Two of the victims' bodies were hard to identify. The first was Shiraishi Minoru, who was found, mutilated, all limbs torn off, and all of his organs spilled all over the hall. The second one was Hiiragi Kagami. When police found her, they couldn't fully tell who she was. Her hair was changed from purple to blond, her eyes were nearly 60 colors, her mouth was gone, her skin was green, and her feet were fused together. The body was quickly brought to an autopsy room. The doctors still haven't figured out what killed her.

Then there were the three survivors. Konata didn't have anywhere to go after the incident. The government was thinking about putting her in an orphanage, but the Kusakabe filed against it. Konata moved in with the other survivor, Misao, for three weeks. Police don't know if she is still there or not.

Misao, as the above paragraph stated, brought Izumi into her house, after no one claimed parental rights for her. Misao, as what people at her school say, "changed." After the incident, Misao turned from what eyewitnesses say "happy and energetic" to "depressed and dark." Misao was found at points cutting her and at three points, trying to commit suicide. She was always spotted or stopped by Izumi, leading to a tearful confrontation. Many said it was because of the deaths of Ayano and Kagami, her two closest friends, while others said she just couldn't take the fame of being on the news anymore.

Then there was Tsukasa. When she returned home to her parents, she simply went to her room. Her mother told us that she picked up a two pictures. One showed Kagami on a bench while the other showed the four friends, Tsukasa, Konata, and the deceased Kagami and Miyuki. She only looked at those pictures for a week, never taking her eyes off of them. She never slept, barely ate or drank, and never responded to phone calls. She only responded to her parents, not her sisters. Police lost sight of her after three weeks, though many said she was staring to recover.

What happened that day will never be forgotten. The government did the best they could to cover the incident up, but the damage was already done. There were wanted criminals wandering around the country, and nothing could be done about them.

However, a whole year has gone by, and the criminals were never heard of again.

Many just took the crime and put it on hold. The three survivors didn't like this decision, but it had to be done.

What happened to the three girls? Well, you could say that they lived happily ever after, but that might not be the right saying. However, after a year, it seemed like everything went back to normal. However…

25. LEADING UP

5 days after the incident

Guards, loaded up with plenty of firearms, investigated the school. The investigation had to be done at night since students were allowed back in. The guards were simply there to check for any of the killers, but many of them agreed that they wouldn't be at the school anymore. Still, orders were orders.

The whole area of the incident was cleared of victims, though the smears of blood still were left. The guards checked everywhere, but no sign of the murderers' were down in that basement. That is, until they reached the room of Kagami's test.

"Damn place. To damn cold," one guard said. Another looked at him. "Just shut up. Keep checki-"The guard stopped abruptly. He heard scratching at a door in the corner. "Guys, get over here, I'm hearing something!" The guard shouted. The other guards ran over to the door. The scratching grew louder. The noise was coming from the door that was closed forever. It was painted over with grey paint in a rather crud way. The scratches grew ever so louder.

"Help me open it!" A guard yelled at his squad. Two guards ran up to him and tried to force the door open. However, the door was bolted shut. The sensei lived up to her word about the door being locked forever. One guard backed up and observed the door. "Got a C4?" he asked. One guard carried one. It was to be used in case of a blast door, and this door could be counted as one of them.

"Alright, whoever you are, back away from the door," The guard yelled. The scratching stopped and sounds of shuffling were heard. After not hearing anything for a minute, the guard planted the C4 on the door. He ordered his squad to back off, and took the switch. "3…2…1," the guard counted. After one, he flipped the switch.

The room filled with smoke from the bomb. The door was blasted open. It took about four minutes for the room to become clear again, and the guards slowly entered the room. They found a girl in the far corner.

"My god.." One guard said.

Yui was sitting on the far left corner of the room, her hands bleeding. Her fingernails nearly chopped clean off from scratching at the door. Her left leg was broken, skin ripped off. A rock lay near her, and a chain was located right next to that rock, attached to a pole. Her hair was frizzled up, and her eyes were faint.

Trying to walk towards her, a radio turned on over the intercom. "Desolation Row" began playing. The guards aimed aimlessly around the room, looking for the source, though they knew they wouldn't find it.

"Hey! What the hell is this?" A guard asked. In front of him was a tape recorder. Another guard picked it up. On the side of it, a simple not was there, reading "TO CAPT. TANAKA."

"Sir, it's for you," a guard said, handing Tanaka the tape. He held it, observed it, and pressed the little play button.

"Hello, Captain. It has been awhile since we last met. You probably don't remember me, but you probably saw my name on every newspaper. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. There are three survivors, I presume. They think they made it, but there tests are not over, not by a long shot. Hell, in a year, they will be tested the way they should've been. And you know what; I believe their families need to be tested as well. Now, I know the first thing you would do is tell them, but there's a catch. Tell them, and you will suffer a similar fate that the others faced during their test. I wish you luck, my friend. What will it be? Tell, or not tell?"

Capt. Tanaka threw the tape to the ground. He swore under his breath, teeth gritting, veins popping out of his neck. A guard walked towards him. "What should we do, sir?" he asked. Tanaka looked to the ground in disbelief. "Alright, you two, get Yui out of here. There should be an ambulance out there," Tanaka said. Two guards picked Yui up and brought her out of the room. She was light enough to be carried.

Tanaka looked at the others. "We can't tell them," he said, no expression on his face. The guards looked at him in surprise. "Sir, shouldn't we at least inform them?" one guard said. Tanaka looked at him. "The tape warned us, but I'm not worried about the tests she proposed to us if we tell. I'm worried about the people of Japan. The whole country is already afraid of the sensei. If this gets leaked out, then the whole country will go berserk," He replied.

Sighing, he continued. "Listen, we must remain in constant watch over the girls. If you see anything suspicious activities go on around them, take immediate action. It's the only thing we could do at this moment. Now, move out!" The captain yelled. The guards chanted "Sir! Yes, Sir!" and went out of the room. Capt. Tanaka put his hand on his face. He didn't know how this was going to turn out, or how the tests in a year would be like.

Plot script 6: COMPLETE

LUCKY SAW II: COMING SOON

CREDITS:

WRITOR(S): XNOBODY13 (1,2,3,4,6) LIVEINTHEEVIL66 (5)

IDEA: XNOBODY13

EDITOR: THATMANWITHANAME

PROGRAM: MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD 2003 EDITION

ACTORS/ACTRESSES:

KONATA IZUMI

TSUKASA HIIRAGI

KAGAMI HIIRAGI

MIYUKI TAKARA

YUTAKA KABOYAKAWA

MINAMI IWASAKI

PATRICIA MARTIN

HIYORI TAMURA

AYANO MINEGISHI

MISAO KUSAKABE

SOJIRO IZUMI

NANAKO KUROI

YUI NARUMI

CAPTAIN TADAO TANAKA

MINORU SHIRAISHI

AKIRA KOGAMI

SPECIAL THANKS:

DESOLATION ROW BY BOB DYLAN

FILES NOT FREEZING ON COMPUTER

REVIEWERS

EXPECTED DATE OF LSII:TF: LAST WEEK OF OCTOBER

I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY. UNTIL NEXT TIME, WORLD.

I SAY TO, G-DAY.


End file.
